V is for Vampire
by caress of shadows
Summary: 26 ficlets/drabbles/one shots using using alphabetical prompts. All Bamon! Formerly Damon and Bonnie Alphabetically
1. A, B, &C

**Damon and Bonnie Alphabetically**

**AN:** So I haven't written Bamon before and thought a bunch of drabbles and ficlets would be a good way to start. I love Vampire Diaries and I ship just about any couple you could pair up. But I am just in crazy love with Bamon and they do not get enough love!

**A** is loosely inspired by The XX song Angels, I mean I was kinda listening to this song when I wrote A (I used a couple of the lyrics, but it's not a song fic).

I don't know what **B** is, but oh boy Damon is dropping some F-Bombs.

**C**, I think is pretty straightforward, but I took some liberties.

**AN 2**: Oh before I forget this is not beta'd, I did my own proof so I hope there are not too many errors :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. If I did I'd make them porn. Oh, and I would totally have a season devoted to Dark Bonnie and Darker Damon and they just might succeed in taking over the world along with stopping in every major city to grope each other!

* * *

**Angels**

Bonnie Bennett was bored as she watched couples dancing at yet another Mystic Falls function at the Lockwood Estate. She really couldn't remember what it was for. Nor did she care.  
She watched as Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler joined the dancing. She was happy her two besties had great boyfriends. Sure they had their ups and downs, but they persevered. Yes she was happy for them. But, she was so lonely. Especially after her and Jeremy couldn't survive their own ups and downs and they parted ways.

And of course since the fates just had to test her...she had developed the most unlikely of crushes.

As if conjured by her thoughts he appeared across the room from her. He walked through the crowd trademark smirk on his handsome face, looking sinful and gorgeous dressed in all black. Oh, he didn't have a care in the world.

Meanwhile, Bonnie Bennett was having trouble breathing. Damon Salvatore just had that effect on her.

He drove her insane. He challenged her. He had hurt her. He had saved her. In turn she'd hurt and saved him. She probably drove him insane too.

And now she loved him.

He would never be good.

But he would be_ good_ for _her_.

Elena and Caroline did not understand. But, they didn't judge her either. She'd only shared her secret with her two friends, but everyone knew how she felt. Hell, even Damon knew. At least he knew that she had softened significantly towards him.

He always seemed to have a new girlfriend and Bonnie hated every one of them and she did her best to avoid the eldest Salvatore during his brief romances. To her relief they never lasted long. To her shame she would mope the whole time. And if Damon said one thing that rubbed her the wrong way, she would set his feet on fire or zap him with an aneurysm right in front of one of his bimbo's. He spent a lot of time compelling those bitches.

When he finally would tire of these other women and send them on their merry way, Bonnie would show up with a smile on her face and with the excuse of visiting Elena. Really she would just bother Damon the whole time and he really didn't seem to mind. And he never brought up the fact that she mostly forgot about her excuse of visiting Elena _every_ time.

He would tell her he missed her.

"I had a dream that you were an angel." He told her. In his dream, they flew over the city together. An angel and a devil.

She was the only one except for maybe Elena to see this gentler side of Damon. It didn't happen very often. Bonnie would bury these moments deep inside her heart. Her own little bits of treasure. She would learn about him in these moments. Things that no one else sees or even knows. Like dreaming of angels.

And now he stood right in front of her. He didn't say anything. He just captured her small hand in his large calloused one and led her to the dance floor a look of silent devotion in his eyes. Bonnie knew right then that he was ready as long as she was with him.

"I had a dream that _we_ were angels" She told him.

* * *

**Bite**

Damon Salvatore liked to bite. He was a vampire after all. The one person he really wanted to bite wouldn't let him near her with a 10 foot pole. Little Miss Witchy Bitchy, A.K.A. Bonnie Bennett. He tasted her once when she was possessed by Emily Bennett and he almost killed her. To be honest he had kinda forgot all about Bonnie. Mostly because he was caught up with all these feelings regarding Katherine the Bitch and his brother's girlfriend Elena. Good, sweet Elena.

But one day he was driving around town taking care of his vampy business, when he thought it was a sterling idea to hit up the high school and hassle Stefan and Elena. Maybe scare Caroline a little. He parked in the school parking lot and hopped out of his car, listening carefully for familiar voices. And there _she_ was running towards her car wearing a sports bra and the tiniest shorts known to man. All that caramel skin was on display. And Jesus, her neck was so long and perfect, left on display by the high poufy ponytail thingy she was sporting_. Fucking Bonnie Bennett._ Had she always been this hot? This fuckable? This bite-_able_? And why was everything in fucking slow motion?

She was bent over in her trunk looking for whatever 17 year old girls keep in their trunks. Damon licked his lips and super-sped to her side. Thankful that he had the element of surprise on his side and she wouldn't be able to use her magic to send him flying into only God knows what.

"Well hello Bonnie." He whispered in her ear and trailing a finger down her exposed back.

"Damon. Go away." She snapped with a glare in his direction.

"But I don't _want _to go away." He fake pouted a twinkle in his eye as he hooked his finger in the waistband of her shorts.

"Don't touch me. Just leave. I _will_ hurt you Damon." She threatened.

"Bonnie! You are so mean to me!" He clutched at his heart as if he was seriously wounded.

"You tried to kill me! You're responsible for my Grams death! I hate you!" She set his fucking feet on fire.

"You little witch! This is not over." Damon said as he stomped out the flames licking his boots and walked away.

He wasn't deterred. It may not be today, but he would eventually bite and fuck Bonnie Bennett. And when he was done…she would _beg_ him for more.

* * *

**Choose**

"_If it comes down to you and the witch again…I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you."__  
_  
" He said that?" Bonnie asked stupefied, as she stared at Elena via their video chat.

"Yes. Bonnie you have to promise me you will be careful around Damon." Elena pleaded.

Bonnie irrationally felt tears prick her eyes at Elena's words. So what if he wouldn't try to save her? She hated him. So what if she thought that just maybe they had come to an understanding at the Decade Dance. She was wrong. Big deal! She wouldn't choose him either!

She knew he loved Elena, but did he always have to be so nonchalant about Bonnie's life?! She felt stubborn tears again, but she refused to shed them. She didn't care about Damon! She would prove it!

Proving her non-caring of Damon involved refusing to speak, look, or even be in the same room as him. If she had to suffer his presence she pretended he wasn't there. It wasn't the easiest thing for her to do since he was always around. If she allowed him, Damon would get past her defenses. He always did.

She succeeded for a while. Everyone was caught up with trying to kill Klaus and save Elena. And then trying to kill Klaus and save Stefan. And so on and so forth. And of course Damon was busy with his fake girlfriend Andi Star! And the reason she absolutely did not like Andi wasn't because she was with Damon. No. Bonnie didn't like Andi because she was an awful reporter!

And then summer was among them and Bonnie went out of town. Avoiding Damon couldn't have been easier. Until she came home early to surprise Elena for her 18th birthday. By the time she made it to the Salvatore Boarding House the party was over and Elena and Caroline were nowhere to be found. She was turning to leave when suddenly she was slammed into a wall.

"You came here of your own accord and alone. Does this mean you are done giving me the silent treatment?" He asked his lips brushing the sensitive shell of her ear.

"No I'm not. I don't think I'm gonna talk to you ever again." She stubbornly informed him.

"We'll why the hell not?" He asked. Frustrated to no end because he missed her, and he couldn't figure out why. He just knew that he did and that he had also developed a great dislike for Jeremy Gilbert. He was sure that it didn't have anything to do with Bonnie. It had to be that the kid was just super annoying.

"Because Damon, I don't really want to have a conversation with an insane vampire, who also has a blatant disregard for my life." She said hotly.

"Well that's just dumb. Why would you even think that?" He pressed her harder against the wall, wondering why she hadn't used her witchy juju on him.

"Elena told me what you said. You would always choose her over my life. Thanks for that." She was bitter and it showed. She also felt his body pressed up against every line and curve of hers and she was wondering why she hadn't sent his ass flying.

"Oh please. You had just told me you would give your life for Elena. I was just going for the dramatic edge. Didn't work out as I planned though." He muttered the last part.

"Why? Because your realized what a dick move it is trying to steal your brothers girlfriend?" Bonnie spat and she swore that he somehow pressed even closer to her.

"Not really." He had the nerve to say to her. "I want Elena, that's not a secret. But I will not be so quick to sacrifice you in the future. Since I am such a badass…I have no doubt that I could save you both if it came to down to it."

Bonnie just stared at him speechless.

"I guess you could say that I like you just a tiny bit, Judgy." This was whispered right against her mouth. As quick has he had come, he was gone.

Bonnie still leaned against the wall Damon had pushed her against. Her hair moving in the breeze Damon's departure had created, fingers pressed softly to her lips.

* * *

Next up will be D, E, and F

Reviews + Love


	2. D, E, & F

**AN: **So I should probably mention that I am only on episode 5 of season 3, which means most of these will be a little AU and probably OOC. That's why I love fan fiction, cuz you get to manipulate the characters to do what _you_ want.

Hi ever-joliene, IllyriaDawn, Redlioness62, and guest 1 and 2. Thank you for reviewing, you all rock! I never expect reviews and I get way too excited when I get them!

Finally, I don't have a word for **U**. I would love if someone would be willing to give me some words and maybe an idea of what you would like it to be about.

**D **is kinda of weird, but I like it

**E** is a little angsty

I love **F**, I mean like, I want to marry F. I probably could have continued writing this story forever and I am awful at multi-chapter, so I think I ended at a good spot.

**Disclaimer: ** Still don't own em, still dreaming about little Bamon babies

**Dream**

He watched the witch brush off young Jeremy's advances with a sense of relief. She belonged to him and he would be the only one to claim her.

At night Damon would enter and manipulate her dreams. He started slow just flashing through them momentarily. Eventually he invaded her dreams nightly. Giving her the most erotic of visions. Planting the seed of desire for only him. She would want only him.

A month in and he knew he was wearing her down. She would shiver when he walked into a room. She would stiffen when he sat next to her, hands clenching, legs tightening together.

He was outside her bedroom window. He watched as she tentatively caressed her body. His name on her lips floating in the air, a whispered promise. It was all he could do not to demand entrance and take her right there. She was his one dream and he waited for the day he would make her his.

***

She couldn't stop dreaming of him. He was in her dreams every night, and he filled her every waking moment. She lost time thinking about him. He was becoming her whole world.

Bonnie was scared of herself and Damon. She was scared of the tangible desire between them. Regardless, she still let him enter her dreams. Yes she knew he was the cause. She just couldn't or wouldn't stop his invasion.

Jeremy wanted to work things out between them. She turned him down. She knew she belonged to Damon. Maybe she always had. It went against every belief she held, but it was a truth she couldn't deny.

She woke up sweating. Her desire for Damon was so deep it physically hurt her. She needed to be close to him. She untangled herself from her sheets and quietly crept down her stairs. She was outside in just her tank top and small boy shorts. It was summer, but it could have been below zero and it would not have affected her overheated body. She began running thinking of only Damon and the boardinghouse. She knew he would be there waiting for her. Before she knew it she was just there. She had teleported to his front yard.

Damon was waiting for her, just as she knew he would be. His eyes blue flames as he lifted a hand out, reaching for her, beckoning her to him. Bonnie was in his arms in mere seconds. Their lips meant in a kiss hot enough to set them on fire. They were blood, sex, and power. It was the most delicious thing. The reality was far better than any dream Damon had given her.

**Empty**

When Damon and Elena announced they were a together as in together-together. Or a couple if you will. Bonnie made sure that all she felt was…empty. She refused to be happy or angry or sad, and most importantly, heartbroken. Oh, don't get her wrong, she did her friendly duty. She smiled and no one noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. Hell, no one noticed that her once bright hazel-green eyes were suddenly dull. She hugged Elena and no one noticed that it was briefer than their usual hugs and maybe even a little stiff. She moved to Damon and couldn't look him in the eye and no one noticed that it wasn't the typical Damon and Bonnie interaction. She gave his arm the lightest of touches and whispered her congratulations. Bonnie figured she did a good job. Except for the fact that Damon noticed everything that Bonnie was sure no one noticed. His icy blue eyes bored into her as she made her excuses and left.

In her car she softly made a mantra to live by. _"Empty Bonnie, you can be empty."_ She liked empty. Being empty kept her calm, kept her powers in check. Empty kept unrequited feelings for a homicidal vampire, who one day you realized was one of your best friends buried deep down. So deep down that you almost didn't even realize they were there.

And she was fine for months. She very quietly and very slowly removed herself from Damon and Elena's lives. She didn't question it. She began looking for new jobs in New York City, Chicago, and Boston. She didn't know what it was about those cities. She just knew that they were completely different from Mystic Falls and that made them desirable.

"_Empty Bonnie, you are empty."_ She repeated to herself as she accepted Elena's invitation to a small gathering at the Salvatore Boardinghouse. Besides it would be the perfect opportunity to announce that she would be moving to Chicago in one month's time.

She announced at the dinner table that she was leaving Mystic Falls. _Its time_. She stated simply when she was asked why. This time she felt Damon's eyes on her. She still couldn't meet them. She hadn't looked him directly in the eye in over six months. She knew what would happen if she did and she refused to shatter the emptiness she had worked so hard to achieve.

Damon and Elena announced their engagement at that same dinner table.

"_Empty Bonnie, you can be empty." _

She gushed appropriately over Elena's _huge_ diamond ring along with Caroline. She noticed that Damon and Stefan were no longer in the room. Maybe they were having a brother to brother talk since Damon was now engaged to Stefan's ex. She then made excuses of having tons of things to do before her move and said her goodbyes, relieved that she would not have to say goodbye to Damon.

He was waiting for her at the door. She actually tried to walk past him and out the door even though she knew it would be futile. He moved to stop her. His large hand gently incased her arm, they both now stood half in and half out of the doorway facing each other.

"Bonnie." He began. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She swallowed.

"Damn it Bonnie! Look me in the eyes!" He demanded harshly.

"I don't want to look you in the eyes!" She said just as harshly.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Is it because of me and Elena?"

"No. Of course not." She said huskily. "She's who you've always wanted. You deserve to be happy. And I just want to be empty." With those words she finally met his eyes with hers.

"Please let me go." She whispered.

Bonnie wanted to be empty, but her eyes told the truth. Her eyes flashed with such hurt and sadness…and _love, _that Damon was literally shaking as he watched her go.

**Feline**

"Wereleopards! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Damon yelled as he pulled one of the huge cats they were currently battling off of Bonnie and snapped its neck. "It's not even a full moon!" Grateful that they didn't seem to be as strong as the werewolves were, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline made quick work of the remaining leopards.

It wasn't until they were on their way back to the boardinghouse when Damon realized that Bonnie had gotten scratched. He announced this kind of distressing news when they were all safely inside the mansion for the night. Elena and Caroline wanted to take care of her, and tried to get her to go sleep in one of the spare rooms. She seemed fine and told them to quit fussing. It wasn't anything that some antiseptic cream and a bandage couldn't take care of.

Damon felt it was kind of worrisome when Tyler practically barked when Bonnie walked past him. Damon shoved the wolf onto the floor as he walked by him. _Down boy. _

"Damon!" Caroline snarled.

"Oops." Damon said innocently.

He grabbed one of the many first aid kits they left around the house as people were _always _getting hurt. He made his way to Bonnie and handed her the kit, telling her to go clean her wound. He found it even more worrisome when Bonnie shucked her pants right there in front of the whole group and began to tend the wound.

"Bonnie!" Elena scolded wide eyed.

"What?" Bonnie asked totally unaware that she was not behaving like Bonnie Bennett. Caroline and Elena pulled her out of the room. Damon admired her tight little ass clad in barely there lacey panties until he couldn't see her any longer. Huh, Miss Bennett the prude wore naughty panties. Who would of thought!

By the end of the night Bonnie was asleep in one of the guestrooms, Stefan and Elena finally went to bed. And to Damon's relief Caroline, Tyler, and Matt had all left. Damon was the only one left awake. As he made his way to his own bedroom ready to get a couple hours of sleep himself he could hear Bonnie in the room closest to his. He reluctantly entered the room to check on her. He stood over her and gently touched his hand to her forehead. She nuzzled into his touch almost like a cat. Or a _leopard._

Damon sent a text to Alaric telling him they may have a little bit of a situation and to come to the boarding house in the morning.

Damon awoke at five in the morning. The first thing he noticed was that his side was extremely warm. He slowly opened his eyes to see Bonnie stretched out next to him fast asleep. The second thing he noticed was that his prim and proper little witch was completely nude!

"Bonnie, wake up and get the hell out of my room." Damon loudly snapped. He was also nude because that's how he sleeps and his body was definitely showing its appreciation of Bonnie. Her body was beautiful. All caramel tinted and soft looking and she seemed to fit perfectly against him.

Bonnie responded by rubbing her body against his. Damon thought she might still be asleep, but then glowing green eyes met blue. And he swears to God she actually purred at him. PURRED!

"Bonnie if you know what's good for you…you'll get out of my room. NOW!."

"No." Her hand was now roaming Damon's equally nude body.

"No!" He sputtered.

"You're the only Alpha…I've claimed you as my mate...You're mine Damon." Bonnie was straddling him now his erection right up against her warmth. She bent over and playfully nipped his lips. She began rubbing herself against him, her juices coating him.

_She's so fucking wet for me._ He thought and it was everything he could do to stop himself from pushing deep inside her. Somewhere along the way he began to care about Bonnie and he couldn't do that to her. He rolled them over and forcibly pinned her to the bed. She wrapped her long legs around his hips and arched her body into him. Damon clenched his jaw to stop a grunt of pleasure.

"Bonnie we are not doing this. You're acting like a cat in heat." He gritted out.

"Please…" She whimpered trying to persuade him with the erotic undulating of her hips.

"Fuck! Bonnie, I think that scratch is affecting you. You're in heat and you will hate yourself and me in the morning if we have sex." Damon pressed his forehead to hers and gazed directly in her eyes, trying to make her understand.

"I. Don't. Care." Bonnie said against his lips.

He wanted to give into her, but he couldn't. So his only choice was to run. Using his vampire speed he pulled away from her and pulled on a pair of jeans in two seconds flat. He ran to Stefan's bedroom and banged on the door.

"Stefan! Elena! Please get Bonnie out of my room now!" With that order he left the boarding house. He found himself flying to New York City. He needed to take the edge off. He knew some underground clubs that were still open and he had every intention of finding a beautiful woman to feed on. And then he was going to fuck her brains out, then feed some more.

He found himself back home around 9 in the morning and Alaric was waiting for him. Damon felt it was too fucking early for this shit. He poured himself a glass of bourbon, ignoring Alaric's pointed look. As Damon was filling Alaric in on the night's events and Bonnie trying to jump his bones, Stefan and Elena came down. They backed Damon's story.

"Bonnie hates you!" Alaric said in disbelief. He just couldn't process little Bonnie Bennett trying to mate with Damon.

"Regardless, it's obviously from being scratched by that overgrown housecat. We need to figure out if this is permanent or not." Damon said.

"And what if it is, Damon? Will you give into her?" Stefan asked.

"I'd rather it be me than anyone else." Damon answered.

Stefan nodded giving his brother a look of understanding.

Elena tried to protest, but was rendered speechless when Bonnie strolled into the room in just a pair of panties. She walked directly over to Damon and to everyone's shock she curled up right in his lap resting her head on his shoulder. Damon's first instinct was to push her off him. He ended up putting his arms around her.

"What's everyone talking about?" She asked as if everything was right in the world and she wasn't sitting on Damon Salvatore's lap mostly naked.

Damon found it kind of worrisome. He also found it kind of worrisome that when Elena tried to get Bonnie to move off of Damon, the witch hissed at Elena and held Damon tighter. Damon whispered that she didn't have to move.

There was that damned purring again. Damon found himself as hard as a rock and cursing the little witch for choosing him to torture.

Stefan, Elena, and Alaric went to work learning about Bonnie's condition. Damon was stuck with Bonnie following him around the house all day. He wanted to leave before he ravished her. He knew he couldn't because who could guess what kind of trouble she would cause? He finally got her to put some clothes on, but she was back down to her skivvies in no time. She was driving him crazy.

Alaric called him and explained the side effects of the scratch were not permanent, but there was still another 48 hours before they wore off completely. Damon was ready to pull his hair out. He wouldn't be able to resist her for another 48 hours!

Two days later Damon was out of bourbon and pissed that he would have to restock his bar. His state of constant arousal caused him to be mean to everyone and so no one was talking to him. And the only person able to sate his desire wasn't herself. For both their sakes Damon had finally locked Bonnie in one of the guestrooms. He unlocked the door this morning. He now sat in his library waiting for the witch to make an appearance, hoping to god that she was back to normal.

She finally entered the library fully dressed and wearing a beat red blush, that Bonnie was pretty sure might be permanent.

"Well hello, little cat." Damon smirked.

"Go to hell Damon." Bonnie's cheeks got even redder.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mate?"

Bonnie groaned. She wanted to thank Damon for taking care of her. For respecting her when she was out of her mind and hungry for him. But he always had to be such a cocky asshole. She just turned around, fully intending to walk right out the door to never return.

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against his hard body. "Oh no you don't little cat. You drove me crazy for 72 fucking hours. The way I see it, you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything, Damon. It wasn't _my_ fault."

"Right, it wasn't at all your fault that you picked me. That you wanted _me_." He murmured against her ear.

"I was acting on instinct. I wasn't myself. And as much as I am going to regret saying this…who else could I have possibly chosen, except you?"

At her admission Damon pulled back and looked at her with a gleam in his eyes that scared the shit out of Bonnie. What she did next was in total self-preservation.

She gave the vampire a splitting headache complete with popped blood vessels and high-tailed it out of the mansion. "You are not going to get me, Damon Salvatore." She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

Damon heard her admission because of his super awesome vampire hearing, and he laughed as his brain returned to normal.

"Yes I will, Bonnie Bennett." Damon promised himself.

The next morning Bonnie was awakened by a strange feeling that someone was in her room. She saw a small basket with a lid on the foot of her bed. Curiously Bonnie flipped open the lid and had to let out a laugh. Inside was the tiniest spotted kitten with bright green eyes. Bonnie fell in love instantly. She spotted a small card attached to the basket and read the simple words on the card.

_Dear Judgy,_

_ She reminded me of you._

_ -Damon_

She didn't realize she had the biggest smile on her face. She didn't realize that a certain vampire was watching her and making it his goal to get into her naughty underwear.

G, H, and I are up next.


	3. G, H, & I

**AN: **these are quite short, so I believe these can be classed as drabbles. Nothing too exciting, I had a little trouble writing these at first, but I think they turned out okay. You guys be the judge Also, suddenly in my mind, or at least while I was writing these, Bonnie and Damon are like the best of friends. This was weird, because usually I just want them to be smuttin it up, enemies or not!

**G **is a sequel to E, but from Damon's point of view.

At first I didn't like **H** and was going to go in an entirely different direction, but after reading it _several _times, I think I like it now!

**I **is a sequel to B, but it's a little further in the future, this one may have a third installment, not sure yet. I took some liberties

Disclaimer: Well I guess I have to admit that I don't own them, as sad as it may make me

* * *

**Gone**

He stood in the home that used to be such a part of her and couldn't believe she wasn't there. There was furniture wrapped in plastic and taped boxes ready for the movers coming in the morning. But there was no Bonnie Bennett.

He should have chased after her when she left him standing in his doorway. He should have demanded that she talk to him. Threatened her life when she didn't do what he wanted. But he wasn't that man anymore. His love for Elena had changed him. And most importantly his friendship with Bonnie had changed him. She had gone from being someone who annoyed the hell out of him, even though she garnered reluctant respect from him, to being his best friend.

They had worked side by side for years saving the people of Mystic Falls. Bonnie loved her home town. Yet she was leaving. Had already left. To start over in _Chicago_. In Damon's opinion it might as well have been Timbuktu.

And he wanted to know why. Why leave the place she had fought and sacrificed to protect? Why leave her Dad, and Elena, and Caroline. Why leave _him_?

He found himself at her home, wanting to talk to her, but finding the place deserted. He was angry and confused. He should be focused on his upcoming nuptials to Elena, but all he could think about was Bonnie. How he missed her for months because she suddenly stopped talking to him for the last six months unless she was absolutely forced to. He missed the banter and sarcastic humor that they shared. It was their thing. He missed her and he was going to bring her back.

It didn't take much to find her. He landed quietly on the balcony of her Chicago apartment. He could see her clearly from the sliding glass doors. She was sitting in a huge overstuffed cream colored chair, laptop resting on her lap, and her back to the window. Damon moved closer to the window and was surprised to see her looking at a picture of the two of them. She wiped her cheek and Damon realized she was crying.

"So stupid." She muttered. "Just be empty."

Damon frowned as he remembered the last words she said to him. _"And I just want to be empty."_ He realized the look in her eyes was love for him. It finally dawned on him that he was the reason Bonnie left. He knew he couldn't bring her home. With a sharp pain squeezing his gut he did the one thing he almost could not do. He let her go.

"_Goodbye, Bonnie." _He whispered and pressed his hand softly to her window.

* * *

**Heart**

The heart was a funny thing. No matter how much your head may tell you not to do something, your heart was always the deciding factor. Just look at Damon Salvatore. He did awful horrendous things because he was following his heart. Even his brother Stefan Salvatore had done unspeakable acts in the name of love. But the fucked up thing was is that they did these things for the same woman. Twice!

Katherine Pierce. She held the brothers human hearts. She wanted to keep their hearts forever so she fed them her blood and hoped they would follow her into eternity, their hearts forever belonging to her. Things didn't go as planned. While Stefan moved on, Damon couldn't. He thought he would always love her. After more than a hundred years, he learned the truth. Katherine had never loved him.

And then there was Elena Gilbert. Stefan gave her his heart and Elena gave him hers in turn. They truly loved each other. But almost as if the brothers were cursed, Damon also gave his heart to Elena. Elena was pure and genuinely cared and maybe even loved Damon back. Unfortunately for Damon, Elena would always choose Stefan. She loved him the most.

To everyone's shock Elena did eventually choose Damon. But the heart is a funny thing. And Damon soon learned that his heart no longer belonged to Elena. Elena was not heartbroken, as Stefan had held her heart all along. And while Stefan was hurt by Elena's actions and as much as he didn't want to forgive her. He had no choice in the matter. Because his heart had already chosen.

Bonnie Bennett was Elena's best friend and she watched from the sidelines as these beings followed their hearts. As their hearts were broken and then mended. Bonnie had followed her heart and Jeremy Gilbert had stomped all over it. Maybe that was why she slowly found herself gravitating towards Damon. Her enemy. Of course he didn't realize what she was doing. He rejected her tentative offer of friendship by slamming her into a wall and threatening to rip her heart out if she ever tried to talk about what had happened between him and Elena.

Bonnie laughed despairingly at him. "You've taken everything else away Damon. Why not put me out of my misery?"

Damon dropped his hold on her and walked away.

Once bitten, twice shy, never really applied to Bonnie, or maybe she was a glutton for punishment. While her mind was telling her to kill that loathsome vampire, her heart was telling her that Damon needed her and she should be there for him.

So she bought him a bourbon as a piece offering. And before he could finish telling her all the gruesome things he would do to Jeremy if she didn't leave him alone, Bonnie interrupted him.

"I'm trying to be your friend if you will let me." She looked him directly in the eye.

Damon pondered that for just a moment, rolled his eyes, and finally pointed to the barstool next to him.

"Fine." He agreed. "Now sit down and entertain me."

"Okay." Bonnie sat down with her own eye roll.

"How are you and Gilbert?" He asked.

Bonnie wanted to punch him. "We broke up over a year ago, as you well know."

"You were too good for him anyways."

"Thanks."

Bonnie Bennett can personally testify that being friends with Damon Salvatore is a rollercoaster ride. He could be fun and dangerous at the same time. He was also gentle and utterly amazing. The time Bonnie spent with Damon taught her that the heart is a funny thing. She found that suddenly her heart belonged to Damon Salvatore.

She had loathed Damon wanted him dead at times, it was strange how feelings could change. She now understood how Elena could be a little in love with Damon. Bonnie was not just a little in love with Damon though, she was all in. Head over feet and all that crap.

She was never one to really keep it all inside, especially when it came to Damon. They had always been shockingly honest with each other. Next thing she knew she was at the Salvatore Boardinghouse. She found herself pacing in front of Damon as she tried to explain how she felt about him.

"You see Damon, the heart is funny thing. Especially mine, because it's telling me that I'm in love with you." She took a deep breath." I'm in love with you, Damon."

He looked at her like she had grown two heads for a moment. Bonnie feared that her heart had led her wrong once again. But suddenly she was being lifted and kissed to within an inch of her life.

"I love you too." Damon said softly against her mouth.

Damon Salvatore learned long ago that the heart is a funny thing. But he never once doubted his heart when it led him to Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

**Invite**

When Damon Salvatore found out that his brother Stefan had been invited into Bonnie Bennett's home saying he was fucking pissed was an understatement. He had been trying to get the witch to invite him in for years. He had been trying to get into her pants for at least the last six months. Okay, so maybe he had been trying to get into her pants since she was seventeen. He would never forget that day in the high school parking lot when he realized how sexy the witch really was. But then he had gotten sidetracked by that whole messy Elena business. Whatever. The fact remained that the witch was a twenty-one year old virgin for Christ sakes! Someone needed to fix that shit and fast. Damon nominated himself, and he had definitely upped his game over the past six months.

The perfect opportunity arose to get his invite into Bonnie's home when he overheard that there was a cookout at the Bennett residence and plenty of extended family would be there. He showed up purposefully late and knocked on the door as unassuming as you'd please. As luck would have it Bonnie's teenaged cousin answered the door.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie's boyfriend, Damon." Damon lied with his most genuine smile.

"Oh, cool. I'm Molly, Bonnie's cousin. Come on in, everyone is out back." She said with a friendly smile.

_Easy peasy Japaneasy._ Damon thought as he walked over the threshold. He followed Molly out to the back yard. To his utter _delight _Molly announced very loudly that Bonnie's boyfriend was here. She actually gave Bonnie a thumbs up and then fanned herself.

Bonnie marched over to Damon and pointed to the backdoor. "Did you just come out of my house?" She demanded with gritted teeth.

"Why yes dear, I did." Damon proudly told her.

"No! Absolutely not! I rescind your invitation." She glared.

"Oh, Bon Bon, this is not that ridiculous show you watch on Sunday nights. You can't rescind my invitation." He laughed at her.

"This cannot be happening." Bonnie groaned.

"Maybe next time you should invite your witchy side of the fam. Then things like this might have been avoided." With those words of wisdom Damon sauntered off to entertain Bonnie's family with stories of how they met and fell in love. _Evil Vampire, my ass. More like aspiring comedian_. Bonnie thought.

"Did you invite Damon in?" Caroline practically screeched.

"No, my cousin did."

"Well, maybe it will be okay. I mean he has an invite to my house too." Elena tried to reassure her friend.

"It might be okay for you, but he hasn't been trying to get an invite into _your_ pants." Bonnie told her bluntly. It was Damon Salvatore, he was already hard to resist even though he is a homicidal vampire. He had turned on the charm one hundred percent in Bonnie's direction, and while she hated to admit it, he was becoming damn near impossible to resist. She could not have him coming and going as he pleased. He was going to have her flat on her back in no time! Fuck! She was really just…fucked.

* * *

J, K, and L are up next.

Reviews are awesome!

**AN 2:** I'm still looking for some ideas for the letter U


	4. J, K, & L

**AN: **Well these all ended up fluffier then even I expected, considering I've been listening to Ellie Goulding's Halcyon on repeat! No beta for this, sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

**J** is really just because I needed J in here and this is what I came up with to get the story to fit the word and it is OOC. I don't know if that sentence made any sense

**K **is something that I think Damon would've considered early on in the show, but would never actually go through with because he knows they need Bonnie.

I really love **L, **I mean it's pretty much tied with F. I hope you guys like it too , it's total Bamon fluff and there a little action, some Stefonnie friendship, and Bamon sexy time! Finally!

**AN 2:** I was so excited to post the last update I forgot to give shout outs to everyone who reviewed. You guys absolutely are awesome. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review these!

* * *

**Jupiter**

Right at the stroke of midnight Bonnie Bennett's cell phone vibrated, she looked at the incoming text and smiled. Feeling so happy she was afraid she might burst. She never though this one person in particular could make her feel this way.

_Meet me outside._

It was a simple request and really shouldn't cause the fluttering of her heart. It was who the request was from that affected her. Damon Salvatore. Two years ago she could have cared less about Damon. She was a witch and he was vampire, oil and water. They just couldn't get along. Their infamous arguments were still a topic of much amusement within their close knit group. About 18 months ago she began to consider Damon a true friend. And he must have as well, because he suddenly began seeking her out. They talked about him and Elena Gilbert or Bonnie's magic issues, and pretty much every subject in between. They didn't hide their friendship, but they didn't really vocalize it either. They still argued all the time.

One night around midnight he picked her up in his car and they drove to a field. The night sky was ablaze with stars and Bonnie loved it. She loved lying on top of the hood with Damon next to her as they watched the night sky.

"Look." He said grabbing her hand in his and using his free hand to point to a spot in the sky that was almost as bright as the moon. "It's Jupiter."

It kind of became their thing.

"It's just you, me, and Jupiter." Damon would whisper.

A year ago Bonnie realized she was in love with Damon Salvatore. She tried to stop. She really did, but once he's under your skin that damn vampire is there permanently.

He didn't talk about Elena anymore.

It was in their field with Jupiter blazing in the background that they shared their first kiss. It was tentative. Just a light brush of lips, but it set them aflame.

Bonnie walked around for a whole week a in a state of euphoria. She was in love. And goddess help her, it was the real thing. She didn't delude herself she knew Damon wasn't in love with her, yet. She knew that he would fall in love with her, and they would be destined for greatness.

Kissing Damon whenever she wanted was amazing. Making love with Damon was out of this world. They didn't go to their field for a whole month. It was mostly because Damon refused to let her leave his bed. Not that she had any intension of going anywhere. Since they hardly left Damon's room, it became pretty obvious that Damon and Bonnie were no longer "just friends".

Now six months later Damon's bed was getting plenty of use, along with several other surfaces around the Salvatore Boardinghouse. Bonnie still blushes when she thinks about what they did on the dining room table.

Bonnie quickly grabbed her purse and met Damon outside as requested. She smiled softly as she spotted him leaning against his car. Smirk in place. When she was close enough he pulled her to him and kissed her in greeting. Bonnie's toes curled and she wondered if she would ever get used to this.

They drove to the field and even though it was winter the sky was bright with stars. Jupiter was at its brightest and Bonnie felt this was the perfect moment.

"I love you." She said in soft confidence.

Damon turned to her with a true smile and look in his eyes that made her heart stop and then race as fast as a hummingbird.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Kill**

Damon Salvatore could admit to himself, but never to anyone else, that Bonnie Bennett threatened him. She was one of the most powerful witches he had ever come across. Even though _she_ didn't realize this yet, Damon could sense the power in her. Just like any threat, she should be extinguished. He was going to kill Bonnie Bennett. Drain her of every drop of that sweetly powerful blood flowing through her veins.

After Emily's betrayal he felt no guilt. He was no longer responsible to protect the Bennett's. He wondered how Emily would feel, knowing that Bonnie's death will be her fault. His initial plan was to take her quickly and snap her neck before she could use her witchy juju on him. But of course plans and mice and blah, blah, blah. Whatever.

The little witch said she would open the tomb if he left. He agreed, but he was a goddamn vampire, and he was lying through his teeth. He had every intension of coming back to Mystic Falls. Bonnie Bennett would not escape him that easily.

Katherine wasn't in the tomb and Bonnie's grandmother passed away from magic overload opening said tomb. Damon refused to feel guilty. They had tried to lock him in that tomb. He had no reason to feel bad about anything he had done, but for some unknown reason he left Bonnie alone so she could mourn. He was pissed when she left town.

She came back and she was suddenly the most judgmental little thing he had ever encountered. He really should just kill her and get it over with. When he was near her, the smell of her blood drove him half insane. In other unfortunate events, Damon found himself falling in love with Elena Gilbert. Bonnie's best friend. His brother's girlfriend. He would let Bonnie live a little bit longer in order to stay in Elena's good graces.

Elena wasn't in love with him. Damon terrorized the town a little. Mostly he found himself watching a certain witch. He never realized it, but Bonnie was probably as lonely as him. He wondered if they may have been friends if he wasn't so determined to free Katherine from that tomb. Not that it really mattered. Bonnie may be on his radar, but he still had every intension of killing her.

He saw red when young Gilbert smugly informed Damon that Bonnie was his. Damon was fully prepared to snatch Jeremy's super funky protection ring right off his finger and snap the little punk's neck. Bonnie was Damon's! Her blood, her body, everything belonged to him!

Elena walked in, unknowingly saving her brother's life. Her presence cleared the red fog in Damon's brain. He was in love with Elena and she was his calm after the storm. Bonnie just drove him crazy. He didn't _want_ Bonnie. He just _wants_ to kill her.

He helped Bonnie fake her death to protect Elena. As he gently placed her limp body in his trunk, he realized it would be the perfect opportunity. He could really kill her and no one would be the wiser. No, he would want her to know that it was him. He would get no satisfaction killing her this way. He refused to even acknowledge the way his body tingled where her body had came in contact with his.

He told Elena he would gladly let the witch die. He realized that night that Bonnie would never die at his hands. He would let her die if meant saving Elena. Hell, he still probably wouldn't let her die even then. He needed her. And he hated it. But he would not be the one to kill her.

* * *

**Light**

Bonnie Bennett was a pretty intelligent woman. Especially considering that around every corner was new super villain she was expected to help defeat. Her head was on fairly straight. She admitted that she had her moments, but who didn't? And maybe she wasn't as intelligent as she as always thought. Because despite everything, she was crushing on Damon Salvatore and it was turning into love. She was secretly in love with her enemy.

Damon, however, was too busy with Elena Gilbert to really notice. He casually noted that the 19 year old witch was dressing differently. Shorter dresses, tighter jeans, blatantly low necklines. He was a hot blooded male and Bonnie was a beautiful woman with a delectable body. So yeah he noticed. But that was the long and short of it for Damon.

Bonnie figured her crush on Damon would remain a secret and eventually go away. One day the hurt she felt in her gut every time she saw Elena and him together would eventually dwindle away. She wasn't that lucky. As her power grew so did her attraction to the vampire. She began to light up whenever he was around. She would literally glow. It was just a little at first, but it gradually got worse.

Stefan was the first to really see it. Bonnie was in the middle of arguing with Damon on how to deal with a necromancer that had it out for the Salvatore brothers. Of course his plan was stupid and dangerous. As half of them were vampires, all dead things, they were no match for a necromancer. Bonnie would have to take the threat out. It would be a piece of cake for Bonnie, but Damon would not let her talk. Unfortunately their arguments tended to turn her on. Light was beginning to shine all over her body.

"Bonnie? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Stefan yelled over her and Damon's voices.

"Stefan, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Bonnie was a little irritated at his interruption and wondering why he appeared to be blocking her from the rest of the people in the room.

"Yeah, little brother, don't be rude." Damon raised his eyebrows in punctuation.

"Please it's important." Stefan told Bonnie, ignoring his brother

"Fine."

Stefan lead her through the boarding house to another room several doors and a hallway or two away. Bonnie never knew the room existed.

"Can we make this quick? I'm probably gonna be back at square one with that stubborn brother of yours."

"Bonnie, I don't know how to tell you this. But, you're glowing." He said avoiding eye contact.

"What?" She said in shocked mortification.

"When you're around Damon, you light up, literally." He gently explained his green eyes sympathetic. Bonnie was his close friend, and he knew what this must be doing to her.

Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time"

"Please don't tell him." Bonnie pleaded.

"You know I won't, but you have to control it. Caroline just mentioned how you seemed to be glowing yesterday. I was able to put two and two together. The others won't be far behind, including Elena and Damon.

"Ha. Why can't I just be normal? No. I have to be the girl who lights up when she falls in love." She gave a self-depreciating laugh and threw Stefan a panicked look when she realized what she had admitted.

"Wow. I didn't realize it was love." Stefan said in obvious surprise.

"Not that it makes a difference. He hates me and he's in love with your ex."

Stefan winced and Bonnie immediately felt contrite.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I didn't mean for that to come out so bitchy."

"It's okay. I just still love her more than I should. And Damon does not hate you."

"Elena loves you too. You know?"

"We should get back to the others." Stefan evaded.

Bonnie shook her head in response. "I'm going home. I can't really be near Damon. Besides, I've got the necromancer thing covered. Tell the others not to worry.

"Hey Bonnie! Stefan called out from the doorway as Bonnie began walking down the hall.

Bonnie turned and raised one perfect eyebrow in question.

"My brother doesn't hate you."

* * *

She didn't quite have the necromancer thing covered. The necromancer was hiding an accomplice. An older more experienced warlock. He was magically suffocating Bonnie. She could feel the protection spell she had cast around Damon and the others cracking. She was getting weaker and her body dropped to the ground. She softly chanted the spell she had memorized in case she found herself in this kind of situation. Unfortunately it was becoming a regular occurrence.

At the boarding house Stefan fell to his knees, an agonized roar escaping his lungs as his ears and nose began to bleed.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled. She pulled his now convulsing body in her arms."Damon! Do something."

"_Damon, help me. We don't have much time."_ Damon heard the whisper and before he could do anything an invisible force carried him out of the house. He was then speeding through the night air stars blurring in his vision. He was dropped down into a clearing. Back to his own devises he could since Bonnie and another witch. A few steps forward and he could see Bonnie on the ground a warlock standing over her. Damon let out a roar of rage. Using his vamp speed, Damon had his hand around the warlock's throat in seconds. Damon let the man fall to the ground his dead eyes still open in shock.

Bonnie looked pale and exhausted. He wanted to kill her himself for taking such a risk. He walked to her and bent to lift her into his arms, prepared to give her a good scolding when her voice stopped his movements.

"You have to kill her Damon." She choked out. "I can't hold the spell much longer."

Damon faced the necromancer standing 10 feet in front of him. Her dark red hair was moving in the wind like a separate live thing, her arm reaching out with the palm of her hand facing Damon.

"Dead thing!" She called.

"Bitch." Damon acknowledged with a smirk.

"Die for me!" She yelled.

The look of surprise on her face when Damon didn't fall to the ground bleeding, was almost amusing.

"Die for me!" She tried again.

"Damon, now!" Bonnie screamed.

Damon was on the necromancer in seconds his fingers around her throat. "Next time, you should know your opponents better. Oh, I'm sorry. There won't _be_ a next time." Damon twisted her neck with a satisfying snap.

Damon quickly took care of the bodies and wondered when he became so partial to snapping necks. Maybe it was the dramatic effect. When he got back to Bonnie she was barely coherent. He gently lifted her petit frame, cradling her against him. It reminded of another time he has carried her such and her marveled at how things had changed in just a few short years.

"Damon?" She rasped.

"Hush now little witch. I've got you."

"I wish you could love me just a little." She whispered and then promptly passed out. Her skin covered in a faint gold light.

Damon frowned down at the shining witch in his arms and figured she must be in some kind of dreaming state. He hoped the glow was just some witchy reaction to adrenaline. He shrugged and set off full speed for the boarding house.

Caroline told him that Stefan was fine and tried to take an unconscious Bonnie out of his arms. Damon refused and took her to his room to place her in the center of his huge bed. She looked so fragile and he wanted to keep an eye on her. Plus her skin was still faintly lit up. He realized she had been lighting up a lot lately. He wandered if she needed some amoxicillin.

He left his room and made his way to Stefan's room to check on him. He tried not to be disturbed when he found Elena lying next to his brother holding him close. He left without making his presence known.

Besides, he really wanted to be there when the witch awoke. What the fuck was she thinking? She could have been killed! Damon had every intension of blistering her ears. And maybe even her backside too. The image of Bonnie bent over his lap with her sexy little ass in the air invaded his mind, and his pants were suddenly tight. Maybe the spanking was not such a good idea.

* * *

A month later brought many changes to their little group. Most notably, Damon and Elena were off and would probably never be on again. Stefan and Elena were decidedly on. Bonnie was still lighting up like a Christmas tree whenever Damon was around. To make matters worse, Damon seemed to be constantly studying Bonnie. A habit he picked up since the night he killed the necromancer.

A few weeks later Bonnie was hanging out in the library at the boardinghouse when Damon came sauntering in, glass of bourbon in his hand and a smirk on his handsome face.

"Hey, Judgy. Stealing some more of my books?"

"You have the best selection." She explained away, examining the books. "I came to see Elena, but she isn't here."

"Elena and Stefan went to the lake house." He said moving towards her.

Bonnie took a step back and bumped right into him. She didn't realize he had moved so close to her. His muscular arm slid around her waist to steady her, pressing her back against his front. She had never been close to him in this way before and her heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest.

"Careful." Damon whispered. And all he could think about was how good she felt against him.

Bonnie shivered at the timbre of his voice. All she wanted to do was turn in his arms and kiss the firm lips she couldn't stop dreaming about. She knew she couldn't do it. It was completely against the Bonnie and Damon dynamic. She couldn't be responsible for setting their whole world out of its orbit.

Damon could care less about upsetting their dynamic. He turned her around and his azure eyes shown with barely contained fires. Bonnie gasped at the pure desire in his eyes. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Damon immediately captured her softly parted lips with his own. He was an expert, and while Bonnie was one-hundred times more innocent than him, she was perfectly in tune with Damon.

His tongue teased her lips demanding entrance that she happily welcomed. Bonnie knew she was a goner the minute his tongue tangled with hers. The kiss was ravenous an almost violent clash of teeth and tongue. Bonnie's need to breath eventually broke the kiss.

They were still so close and Bonnie found herself leaning in for a repeat performance even though she was still taking small gasps. Suddenly she was lifted and thrown onto the leather sofa in a supine position. Damon was on top of her carefully positioning his body between her thighs before she could take a full breath. Still fully clothed the contact was so sensual Bonnie gasped.

"Something about you has always driven me a little crazy." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck. "Now that I've tasted you, I don't think I will ever get enough of you."

Bonnie could feel her body reacting to his words and she felt tight and tingly all over. Her skin began to softly glow. "I _know_ I will never get enough of you." She softly admitted.

Damon smirked as he kissed a trail from her neck to her mouth. Bonnie felt on fire as Damon softly caressed and kissed anywhere her skin was exposed. Bonnie pulled his shirt over his head going on pure instinct that what felt so good to her would also feel good to him. She placed several kisses on his muscular chest and pressed her hands into his back. When she licked over one hard areola, Damon pulled back with a choked laugh.

Bonnie frowned and went to ask him what was wrong. Damon stopped her words with a small genuine smile and one finger placed against her lips.

"I want you Bonnie. If you don't want to do this, we have to stop now. Because I won't be able to let you go if we go any further." He said it as calmly as he could. But he silently swore that he would kill something if he couldn't have her.

Bonnie stood up and Damon thought for a brief moment that she was rejecting him. He closed his eyes to hide the jolt of pain he felt. And then her small hand wrapped around his and Damon heard the sweetest words leave her mouth.

"I want you too Damon."

Damon stood and pressed a perfect hard kiss to her lips already swollen from his kisses. Using his vampire speed he had Bonnie upstairs and splayed across his bed in seconds. Bonnie could honestly say that her clothes have never been removed so quickly before. Damon did not waste time stripping her down to a pair of tiny lace underwear that was almost embarrassingly damp.

Damon knelt between her smooth legs taking in the bounty before him. "I like you much better when you're naked, Witch." He joked.

"Interesting, I think you are wearing too many clothes Salvatore. How am I supposed to know if I like you better or not?" She laughed.

"I'm Damon. Trust me, you'll definitely like what you see." He smugly informed as he stood up from the bed and slowly unzipped his jeans.

Bonnie learned two things. One, Damon went commando. Go figure. And two, naked Damon was so goddamned sexy that she practically came when he stood before her in all his Adonis like glory. No skin to skin contact necessary. That didn't last long as Damon was fully stretched out against her softly kissing her breast and moving lower, slowly, agonizingly making his way downward.

"Damon?" Bonnie panicked. She had never let anyone be this intimate with her before.

"It's okay, I want to make you come with my mouth. It will be so good, baby." Damon assured her.

Bonnie realized she trusted Damon with her body and she relaxed for him. The first touch of his tongue was like nothing she had ever felt. He was burning her up, consuming her. He slowly began to suck at her engorged nub and steady moans of pleasure just spurred Damon on. He pressed one finger into her tight sheath. She was so wet he easily added a second finger. His fingers moved in and out in perfect rhythm as his lips, tongue and teeth worked her nub of passion. Every movement primed to give her an earth shattering orgasm.

Bonnie could feel something building as Damon lapped at her. Light was flowing out of her body and began to fill the whole room as she gushed her release, coating Damon's mouth and fingers in her hot honey.

"Damon!" She screamed.

When she came down and opened her eyes Damon was licking his fingers clean. Bonnie thought it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

"You taste so fucking good."

She was still softly glowing as she pushed him onto his back. She had every intention of returning the favor. Damon's body was magnificent and his hardened member made her body clench in anticipation.

Bonnie straddled him and pressed her lips to his, her tongue slipping past to duel with his. The erotic taste of her release was still on his mouth. She slowly kissed down his stomach to his belly button. She followed the thin trail of hair to what she wanted the most. She slowly licked from his shaft to the sensitive head. She swirled her hot little tongue around the head before taking him into her mouth. She swallowed taking even more of him before moving back up. He was big and Bonnie would not be able to take all of him in her mouth. She worked him using her hand and mouth and Damon's grunts of pleasure were music to her ears.

Damon spilled his seed into her mouth and Bonnie swallowed every drop, loving the taste of him. Damon needed no recovery time and the thought of being inside Bonnie made him rock hard instantly. Damon flipped Bonnie onto her back spreading her legs wide, kneeling between them.

"I have to have you right now." He growled.

He positioned her thighs over his angling her hips. He grasped his manhood and slowly entered her tight passage. She was so wet and hot for him, but it was still a tight fit. He buried himself to the hilt with a groan of satisfaction. While every instinct was telling him to thrust, he didn't move as he waited for her to adjust to his invasion of her body. When she began to restlessly move against him, he grasped her hip in a steely grip as he began a steady movement. They matched each other thrust for thrust fanning the fire in each other. Damon's movements became faster, his thumb working her nub and she came with his name on her lips in an ear splitting scream. And still Damon kept on and Bonnie's glow began to spill over Damon's skin.

"Bite me!" Bonnie whimpered in ecstasy.

With one final thrust Damon sank his fangs into Bonnie's neck and they both found completion in a blaze of red and gold.

Damon only drank a small amount of Bonnie's blood, but the pleasure she experienced was so intense she actually passed out. She scared the shit out of Damon.

She came to about five minutes later. And Damon was relieved and angry. And then both those feelings were completely dwarfed by a sense of complete self-satisfaction when he realized his sexual prowess made her pass out.

"I really am damn good." He teased out loud.

"Shut up." Bonnie grouched as she sensually stretched her body.

"I love the fact that you literally light up for me." He said against her mouth.

Bonnie blushed and Damon laughed delightfully.

Bonnie loved this side of Damon.

"I still hate you. But I really kinda like you too." Bonnie admitted.

"Ditto, witchy. I say we should keep bonking each other. Find out where this is going." He proposed.

"Oh look, something we actually agree on!" Bonnie laughed.

They figured it would probably never work, that they would drive each other insane. Or kill each other. But Bonnie never lost her glowing light when Damon was around and he never go tired of basking in his little witch's light.

* * *

M, N, &O are up next.

Reviews are pretty awesome!


	5. M

**AN:** **M** was a last minute thing. The original word was Mistake, but after I just had them bone in L, I was not following that up with something titled _Mistake_! LOL! It's all human and OOC, I couldn't help it, the damn thing got away from me. It's like 5.000 words so I am posting it by itself. And I will warn you it is pure romantic fluffy Bamon. Its not beta'd. I proofed it but I was having some issues.

I actually ended up enjoying this one and there are some elements in this one that you may have read in the other letters. I just firmly believe that if Damon and Bonnie ever do hook up, Damon would not let her out of his room for days.

To everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. Also thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed. You guys rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I just have an unhealthy obsession!

* * *

**Maid**

Bonnie Bennett could not believe she let her best friends Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes talk her into participating in this stupid charity auction. Yes it was for a good cause, but Bonnie hated being in the spotlight and she hated that she would have to be someone's maid for seven full days. Suckfest.

Caroline had already pranced across the stage and was "bought" by her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood. Elena was next and no doubt she would be snatched up by her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie happened to be single and would not have the good fortune to have a boyfriend save her from a week of humiliation.

Just as Bonnie suspected Stefan outbid everyone for Elena. A leggy redhead was on stage next and she was offering five gourmet meals cooked in the comfort of your own home. She was bid off very quickly and all too soon it was Bonnie's turn.

Bonnie walked out on the stage exuding confidence even though she felt anything but confident. Especially wearing the tiny cotton skirt, tank top ensemble Caroline had insisted all the girls wear. It was February for crying out loud! Her shapely legs and a small amount of her toned torso were on display for the whole crowd to see.

Bonnie smiled and pranced across the stage as Caroline and Elena had instructed. The bid started at one-hundred dollars and Bonnie was surprised that the bidding was going pretty strong. The bid had just reached eleven-hundred dollars when Bonnie heard a deep dreaded voice assault her ears.

"Five-thousand dollars!" Damon Salvatore yelled a satisfied smirk on his sexy mouth.

Bonnie held back a gasp and barely heard the mummers of several disappointed bidders. What was he even doing here? He didn't even go to this college! He didn't go to college at all! Bonnie realized she was about to experience the worst week of her life.

Damon claimed his "prize" from the stage and Bonnie wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. She hated Damon and the feeling was mutual. She had known him since she was 16 years old. Even though he was several years older than her, he was Stefan's legal guardian and always seemed to be around.

"Oh Bonnie B, This is going to be so much _fun_." He laughed at the look on her face.

"I just bet."

"Don't fret. It's for a good cause." Damon happily informed her.

"Shut up, Damon." Bonnie grouched.

"You don't give the orders _you_ are _my _slave for seven whole days. _I_ give the orders."

"Maid, Damon! I'm your maid service for seven days."

"Whatever you say. I'll see you on Sunday morning at six." Damon turned to leave, whistling as he made his way towards his sky-blue muscle car.

"Damon! I am not getting up that freakin' early on a Sunday." Bonnie loudly informed him.

"I'll see you at six, Bennett." Damon called over his shoulder.

Bonnie showed up at Damon Salvatore's mansion on Sunday morning at nine. She didn't feel a bit guilty. She had already informed the jerk that she would not be there at six.

She didn't bother to knock, she had already been there a million times and knew the door was forever unlocked. Damon was waiting for her in the foyer arms crossed over his muscular chest and a frown on his gorgeous face.

"Bonnie, we agreed on six." He reprimanded.

"No, you agreed on six. I told you I wasn't waking up that early."

Damon wanted to shake the obstinacy right out of her. Instead he took a deep breath.

"Fine, this is your get out of jail free card. Next time be here when I tell you to be here."

"Or what, Damon? You're not really my boss." Bonnie needlessly informed him.

"Trust me, I am _sure_ I can come up with something _creative_." He advised as he looked over her curves as if he was taking her measurements.

"Besides, I'll just demand my five grand back due to your piss poor services. Just think about the splash that will cause? I bet it might even make the Mystic Falls paper!** Overachieving Bennett Brought Down by Feather Duster**." He sounded absolutely scandalized as he gave her a wide-eyed look.

"Please there isn't a feather duster I haven't defeated, Damon." She joked with a roll of her eyes. "What do you want me to do first?" Bonnie silently cursed whatever entity decided that if she was gonna be friends with Stefan she had to deal with his irksome older brother.

Damon whipped out a very long list with a flourish. "I sent the real housekeeper on vacation." He innocently informed her.

As she read the list Bonnie could feel herself overheating. It contained tasks such as cleaning the hardwood floors, making Damon's bed, dusting, and other menial chores that she could do in no time. And then there were things on that list that she absolutely did not_ ever_ want to do. Like hand-washing Damon's underwear, picking out lingerie and cooking a romantic dinner for his current skank bag.

"Damon, I am not washing your clothes, going shopping for your girlfriend, or making a romantic dinner for you two on Valentine's Day." She told him with a no nonsense tone.

"Well, why not? It's not like you're going to have anything better to do."

Bonnie was ready to strangle him. He was right. She didn't have a boyfriend and no date prospects for the lover's holiday. But still, it was rude of him to point it out. She hated that he knew so much about her.

While it started out a little bumpy, Sunday actually went pretty smooth. Stefan and Elena were there to keep her company. To her surprise, she was getting along just fine with Damon. On Monday, instead of hand-washing Damon's underwear, she donned a pair of plastic gloves and threw them in the washing machine, temperature on hot, and for good measure she threw in a brand new red t-shirt. It wasn't her fault that the man had no imagination and only wore white underwear. She couldn't stop laughing as she neatly folded Damon's pretty pink boxer-briefs.

She was still laughing on Tuesday, when he made her go to the store with him to buy new ones. All black this time. At the end of their trip he pulled her into a lingerie boutique and purchased the smallest French maid outfit known to man.

"Keep it up Bon Bon, and you will be wearing this for the rest of the week." He smugly informed her, waggling his eyebrows in that way only Damon can.

Bonnie was not laughing anymore. In retaliation, Bonnie selected a pair of granny panties and threw them at his head. "Don't forget to buy your girlfriend a present."

Damon just smirked at her like he knew something Bonnie didn't. He ended up purchasing his girlfriend something unbelievable skimpy, and Bonnie couldn't believe that it could be classified as clothing.

A lacey lavender bustier set caught her attention and she silently obsessed over it for a good five minutes. It was definitely out of her price range. Bonnie loved sexy lacy things and she made a mental note to come back and purchase some things sans Damon.

On Wednesday Bonnie's dad left town for work. She had chosen to live off campus. When her roommate turned out to be a little crazy, she decided she would rather live at home and just make the short commute. She wasn't too crazy about going back to an empty house. She figured she would bite the bullet and make dinner for her and Damon. Well really, all her friends were busy and Damon was her last choice. But hey, even annoying company was better than no company.

She was just finishing setting the table when Damon entered the huge kitchen. The mansion had a large formal dining room, but both Damon and Stephan preferred to eat at the large high-top table in the kitchen, when they happened to be home to eat.

Bonnie turned to him with a smile on her face which faltered a little when she saw that he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was Rebekah Mikaelson, Damon's beautiful sophisticated girlfriend.

"Hey Bonnie, Rebekah is going to join me for dinner tonight." Damon said studying Bonnie very closely, almost as if he was looking for some kind of reaction from her.

Bonnie quickly squelched the disappointment that hit her. "That's perfect I just happened to set out enough for two."

Once they were set at the table eating her delicious rosemary chicken, Bonnie got the hell out of there. She had only been around Rebekah a couple of times and the woman treated Bonnie with nothing but disdain. Bonnie was not in the mood to deal with Ms. Mikaelson.

She stopped at a drive-thru on the way home and grabbed a large cheese burger and fries. When she unlocked her door the house was dark. She made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine to go with her fast food. No glass.

A huge cheeseburger and half a bottle of wine later she was plastered across her couch watching some romantic comedy that she was sure she loved, but could not pay attention to. No, her mind was occupied by Damon Salvatore. No matter whom you asked, if you wanted to know how Bonnie felt towards Damon, they would say she hated him. The sharp feeling that remained deep in her belly would belie those statements. She was upset that her chance to spend time with Damon was ruined by his stupid girlfriend. Bonnie felt weak. It took four days for Damon to get past her boundaries. Boundaries that were put into place against him.

She could remember the summer of her seventeenth year as if it happened yesterday. And though she hid it very well, the humiliation and heartbreak of that summer still remained with her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bonnie met Stefan first because he was dating Elena and those two were joined at the hip. It was months later when she finally met Damon. It was Christmas time and Stefan was having friends over to celebrate the Holiday. Bonnie was running late and she let herself in the door and ran smack dab into something hard. Strong hands grasped her arms and steadied her._

"_Whoa there, where's the fire?" A deep voice filled with amusement asked._

_Bonnie finally looked at the owner of the hard chest and deep voice and completely lost her thoughts and the apology she intended to give him._

_The man took her breath away. He was a couple inches shy of six feet, but Bonnie still had to look way up because she was so tiny. She had never looked into such blue eyes. His hair was midnight dark and ridiculously messy, and his mouth looked deliciously sinful. He was gorgeous._

"_I haven't seen you before. Are you my Christmas present?" He said flirtatiously. _

_Bonnie blushed. "I'm Bonnie Bennett, a friend of Stefan's, we go to school together."_

_A look of surprise flashed in his eyes, only to quickly disappear. He dropped his hands from her upper arms to his side and moved to allow a respectable distance between their bodies. "So you're in high-school. Well the other kids are in the living-room. I'm assuming you know where it is?"_

_Bonnie took offense at being called a kid, but she tried not to let it show. "Yes, I've been here before." Bonnie told him with a small smile. "Are you a friend of Stefan's too?"_

"_Hardly, Damon Salvatore, I'm Stefan's older brother and guardian." He informed her._

"_Oh, well it was nice to meet you." Bonnie said. She wanted to say something sophisticated, to keep his attention. But she was never very good talking to boys and this was a full grown man._

"_You too Bonnie." With those words he was out the door and Bonnie felt weirdly empty and half in love._

_She saw Damon a lot more after that, but he barely acknowledged little Bonnie Bennett. By the time her seventeenth birthday came at the end of May, Bonnie was completely in love with Damon Salvatore. She also was witness to the parade of women Damon always had on his arm. They were all usually blonde, blue-eyed model types, with a brunette or redhead thrown in every once in a while. The exact opposite of Bonnie, and she felt gauche and unappealing in comparison with her curvy petite frame, dark hair that couldn't decide if it was going to curl or wave, caramel-colored skin, and green eyes. Her young heart broke when she realized she didn't stand a chance. _

_Elena and Stefan threw a huge party for Bonnie's seventeenth birthday complete with a dance floor. Damon showed up unexpectedly and of course not alone. Too Bonnie's surprise he left his date to her own devises and led an ecstatic Bonnie onto the dance floor._

"_You look lovely, birthday girl." Damon commented as he casually twirled her around the dance floor._

"_Thank you." Bonnie blushed prettily and while she tried she could not hide the stars in her eyes._

"_I've seen you a lot this year and I haven't noticed you hanging out with any young men." Damon stated. "You didn't want a date to accompany you for the big one seven?"_

"_Well there is someone but, he doesn't like me that way." Bonnie admitted softly._

"_Well, he's stupid."_

"_I agree." Bonnie laughed._

_Their conversation lulled and they just danced. Bonnie closed her eyes savoring her time with Damon. She knew it would be over too soon._

_The song stopped and so did their dance, but Damon didn't let her go immediately. He stared at her pensively and Bonnie returned his stare, wondering what he could be thinking about._

"_I got you a present." He said finally and he grasped her hand as he led her to a table filled with gifts from friends and family. He handed her a small silver gift bag. _

"_I want you to open it before I leave." He explained with a grin._

"_You can't stay a little longer?" Bonnie asked, trying and failing miserably to hide her disappointment. _

"_I can't." He said firmly. "Now open your gift already."_

_Bonnie's hands shook as she pulled out the small famous blue box and lifted the lid. Nestled in a bed of soft material twinkled a pair of diamond studs so perfect that Bonnie gasped._

"_Damon?" She asked, sure he must of mixed her gift up with something he meant to give to his girlfriend._

"_They're for you." Damon confirmed. "And they are almost as perfect as you are." He told her softly._

_Bonnie impulsively hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered. _

_He pulled away and kissed her chastely on her mouth. "Happy Birthday, Bonnie." And just like that he was gone. _

_Bonnie wore the treasured earrings Damon bought her all the time, until Elena told her how much they cost. She had a moment of panic and then started wearing them only around the house._

_After her birthday Damon was around a lot more and he let Bonnie visit him more than he probably should. Bonnie could talk to Damon about anything. She loved the time that they spent together. She was practically on the moon when she found out Damon and his girlfriend had split. _

_A month before her junior year was to start Bonnie went to the Salvatore mansion looking for Elena and Stefan, but secretly hoping to see Damon. She didn't find Elena or Stefan but she found Damon sprawled in a chaise lounge on one of the many patios. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was holding a bottle of scotch._

_Damon smirked when he saw her coming. "Well if it isn't little miss forbidden fruit."_

_Damon stood and took his time perusing her figure. It was nighttime, but still over 90 degrees and Bonnie was scantily clad in a patterned sleeveless sundress that just hit mid-thigh and a pair of gold sandals. Her hair was fashioned into a messy top knot and her caramel skin was soft and glowing. It was everything Damon could do to resist touching her. _

_Bonnie shivered under Damon's narrowed gaze. Her body going into overdrive as he moved closer to her. "I…I came to see Stefan and Elena." She practically squeaked. _

"_Really. We both know that's not true Bonnie." He said huskily against her ear, His breath fanned against her face and Bonnie could detect the faint smell of bourbon. "You want me."_

"_Yes Damon, I want you and only you." She admitted unashamed. She wanted to show him how much she wanted him, how much she loved him. She impetuously slid her arms around his neck and pressed her young supple body against his muscled form. When he didn't stop her she touched her lips to his and began to softly kiss his firm lips, demanding he respond to her. And then he had her pressed even tighter against his body, their layers of clothing doing nothing to deflect the heat building between the two of them. Damon trailed soft kisses from her jaw line to her sensitive neck. He moved back to her lips driving his tongue inside the honeyed depths of her mouth. Damon's hands moved from her hips up her stomach and finally to her firm, soft breasts. He molded them with his big hands but it wasn't enough. He quickly yanked the bodice of her dress and bra down, exposing her breasts to the hot summer air and his even hotter gaze. He bent and took one hard nipple into his mouth. Bonnie cried out at the first touch of his tongue to her sensitive skin and arched against him. _

"_You would do anything I asked you to, wouldn't you?" He murmured against her heated skin. "You would let me take you right here if I wanted to." And good lord was he tempted._

_Bonnie gently touched his face with trembling fingers. "I love you, Damon." She answered simply in response. _

_She found herself being pushed away and raked with a look of disgust._

"_Is this what you think love is little girl? Throwing yourself at an older man!" He spat._

_Bonnie was in shock. What had she done wrong? "No, Damon." She tried to explain. "I…I wouldn't let anyone but you touch me like this."_

"_I'm sorry little girl, but I'm not a pedophile. I. Don't. Want. You. Now go home." He said succinctly and with no emotion at all._

_Bonnie couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks and she tried to fix her clothing, but her hands were trembling too much. She let out a soft mortified sound and turned her back on him. Using her hands to cover her exposed breasts._

_She felt Damon's hands come from behind to help her and she jerked away from his touch._

"_Ple…please don't touch me." She pleaded. "I can't handle it if you touch me."_

_Damon moved away from her and Bonnie was able to right her clothing. She didn't let another tear fall. She calmly walked away, leaving pieces of her heart in her wake. She didn't cry when she got home. And she didn't cry the next morning._

_That evening she met the gang at The Grill for dinner. She was even able to crack a smile her and there. But that changed when Damon walked in, a tall beautiful blonde on his arm. He had the nerve to join them at their table. He flashed Bonnie a look of annoyance and to drive his point home he kissed the blonde right on the mouth. _

_Bonnie shook so hard that she broke her glass and cut her hand._

"_Bonnie!" Elena shouted. "Are you okay?"_

"_It's just a little cut." She explained softly. It was nothing compared to the pain Damon had caused her._

_She left the table and went to the ladies room to clean her cut. She refused to go back to the table. She left some money with the bartender for her meal and left without saying goodbye. She never noticed the intense blue gaze that was on her they entire time._

_That night she finally let herself cry everything out. She also packed a bag. She left for her aunts in California and she stayed there until the day before school started. When she got back it was clear that something had changed with Bonnie. Where she used to hang onto Damon's every word she now rolled her eyes and had a snarky rebuttal for just about everything that came out of his mouth. She never asked about him anymore and she would literally cross the street if she saw him coming and leave establishments if he showed up. All in all you could say that Bonnie Bennett hated Damon Salvatore. _

_End Flashback_

But the truth Bonnie hid from everyone is that she loved Damon deeply and probably would forever. She was just protecting herself in the best way she knew how. She was frightened that she would open herself up to him again and he would cut her down again. She didn't think she could survive it a second time.

The next morning was Thursday, Valentine's Day. Bonnie was hung over and really didn't want to see Damon. She considered faking sick for a good 15 minutes before deciding against it. Instead she showed up at the Salvatore mansion at noon.

She ran right into Damon who just quirked and eyebrow at her and then smirked. She silently groaned when she remembered the French maid uniform. She decided to be on her best behavior for the rest of the day. That quickly changed when she realized that Damon wanted her to cook dinner for him and Rebekah.

After that she pretty much lounged around the mansion all day. She prepared dinner late. She made her chicken Marsala over perfectly el dente penne and fresh seasoned green beans. Late or not it was still magnificent and she made enough to take some home for herself. She needed to thank Elena for talking her into those cooking classes.

Bonnie erected a small table in front of the fireplace in the library. She had to admit that everything looked perfect. Rebekah arrived wearing a tight red mini dress that was tailored to fit her perfectly. Bonnie dressed in jeans and a fluffy white sweater felt completely unappealing in comparison.

Bonnie wanted to leave after Rebekah's arrival, but Damon insisted she serve the food. Bonnie had to bite her tongue to keep from telling him to fuck off. Instead she accidentally dropped a bowl of salad tossed with an oil vinaigrette dressing right into Rebekah's lap.

"Ooh, that's gonna stain." She informed innocently as she helped clean off the blonde woman. She swore she heard Damon cover up a chuckle. She spilled a whole plate of food in his lap. And the cherry to top it off…she broke a bottle of 100 year old vintage red. Right in front of Damon a smile on her face.

"Oops." She said.

Damon dropped his napkin and stood up and began dragging Bonnie out of the room. "Please excuse us for a moment Rebekah." He said without halting.

He dragged her all the way to his office practically threw her inside and slammed the door shut. "What the fuck was that?" He gritted out.

Bonnie tried her best not to flinch at his tone. "Why I have no _idea _what you are talking about."

Damon grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. "You are the most insufferable woman I have ever meant. You did that shit on purpose and I want to know why. Now."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Damon." Bonnie yelled back purposely refusing to answer his question.

"Then quit acting like a child!"

Those words were like a slap to Bonnie's face. He was right she was being completely childish. She took a deep breath before she answered his question.

"I asked you to let me go home Damon and you refused."

"So? You're my servant for a week. You should do what I tell you too."

"It's maid! Damon I don't want to be here tonight. I can't watch you with her." Bonnie admitted. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she realized she may have revealed too much.

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie just shook her head and turned to flee. She wasn't ready for this. Damon had her in his arms before she could reach the door.

"Let. Me. Go. Damon." Bonnie clipped out.

Damon ignored her request and turned her to face him. "No." He said right up against her lips.

His kiss was like fire building from the inside and pushing its way out. She could never be kissed the way Damon kissed except for by Damon. It was the most beautiful moment for Bonnie. It was like coming home and it scared the shit out of her. She pulled away and ran.

She was still trembling when she knocked on Elena's door. That one kiss had ruined her. All her walls were demolished and she knew there was no chance for her to love another man.

Bonnie collapsed into Elena's arms when she opened the door and she cried her heart out.

"Bonnie, what happened?"

"I'm in love with Damon Salvatore!" She wailed miserably.

Elena exchanged a look of amusement with the younger Salvatore as she led Bonnie into the house. She gave her a pat on the back. "There, there. This must be just awful for you."

"It really is." Bonnie sniffed.

After Elena shooed Stefan off, brought out a couple pints of Ben and Jerry's, and covered them up with a big fluffy blanket. Bonnie got right to business telling her all about her love of the eldest Salvatore. How he didn't love her back and that she had made a fool of herself again.

"Bonnie in Damon's defense you were seventeen years old. He was a grown man. I know Damon and he was protecting you the only way he knew how. He was ensuring that you would stay away from him." Elena carefully explained.

"Well he did a good job. It was enough to make me leave town for the rest of the summer. And four years later, we are right back where we started!"

"Well there is something about those Salvatore's isn't there?" Elena commented.

"Yeah, they are definitely of their own breed." Bonnie agreed.

"Bonnie, I…think Damon does have feelings for you. I've never seen any man watch a woman the way he watches you."

"In what way?"

"Like he wants to devour you and still would never get enough."

"Damn." Was all Bonnie could say.

"You need to talk to Damon." Elena advised softly.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I ruined your Valentine's Day."

"You didn't. Stefan and I are going away for a romantic weekend tomorrow. Today was just a normal day."

Bonnie spotted a huge bouquet of red roses a jewelry box and some chocolates on one of the tables and rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

* * *

On Friday she showed up at the mansion at nine on the dot. She let herself in and went straight to the kitchen to make some coffee. She expected to have to clean up last night's dinner remains, but it was already done. Instead, hanging on one of the kitchen chairs was that teeny tiny French maid outfit complete with a pair of four inch black stilettos. And a note.

_ Baby did a bad, __**BAD**__ thing. And now she must be punished._

_- Damon_

Bonnie's first instinct was to burn the clothes, shoes, and the cute little note. But she thought better of it. She was not going to be miserable and she was going to get her man.

She went into the bathroom and changed into the horrid outfit. She may look like a slut, but her body was in prime condition and looked great in the outfit, she had to admit. She wanted to drive Damon crazy and this should do the trick.

She walked around the mansion looking for the man. He wasn't in the library or his office. She made her way upstairs sprawled on his humungous bed in nothing but a pair of pretty pink boxer briefs. Bonnie had to laugh just a little.

"Damon, wake up" She said softly, straddling his waist. "We need to talk."

His eyelids fluttered and opened revealing icy blue eyes that conveyed confusion for the briefest of seconds. And then they lit with desire and a smug smirk appeared on his face. "Why good morning Bonnie B. I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Nice underwear jerk." Bonnie retorted.

"They make me think of you and your hot little mouth." He teased.

"Damon, we need to have a serious talk." Bonnie told him.

"Babe, your straddling me dressed in the skimpiest maid costume I have ever seen, how long am I supposed to be able to focus?" He demanded to know, trying not to stare at her enticing display of cleavage.

"Not long, I promise."

Damon stared into her eyes waiting for her to say her piece. Bonnie took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"Damon, I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you. I haven't stopped loving you and I won't. I just want you to know that." Bonnie confessed. "And maybe I want to know if you could ever love me back?"

Damon pulled her head down to his and gave her the most gentle yet soul searing kiss of her life. Then he pushed her off his lap and hopped out of bed.

"Damon?" Bonnie questioned, a slight tremble in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have something I want you to see and I think it will help answer your question." He told her.

He disappeared to his closet and quickly reappeared with an armful of wrapped presents. He dropped them on the bed in front of her.

"What is all this."

"They're yours Bonnie. Birthday presents, Christmas presents, graduation gifts and things I just bought because they reminded me of you. I was too much of a coward to give them to you. But I kept buying them anyways." He handed her one final bag. "And this is for Valentine's Day. I want you to know I never slept with Rebekah. It was wrong, but I was just trying to get a reaction out of you."

"Well you certainly did." Bonnie laughed her eyes brimming with tears. "I can't believe you did all of this." She exclaimed peering into the pink and red gift bag. She gasped as she saw the bustier set from the lingerie boutique.

He climbed back on the bed and pulled her into his arms scattering the gifts. "The answer if not obvious already is yes. Yes, Bonnie I can love you back. I already do."

On Saturday Bonnie's teeny tiny maid uniform remained on Damon's bedroom floor right next to his pretty pink boxer briefs.

On Sunday Damon refused to let Bonnie out of his sight. He also refused to leave his room. He was a voracious lover but Bonnie matched him in every way.

On Monday Elena threated to beat the door down if they didn't come out.

They emerged an hour later hand in hand. One thing was one hundred percent clear…

Bonnie Bennett finally got her man.

The End.

* * *

N and O are up next

Reviews = love


	6. N & O

**AN: **Hello my lovelies. So here is the next installment and I hope you all enjoy. I gotta tell you that I am not always too keen on the whole vampire baby thing, but my muse was ready for some Bamon procreation and where the muse goes I follow. To everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story...you all are awesomely inspiring. Thank you so much!

**N:** got me thinking about shiny new things that smell wonderful and every one around me is having babies or pregnant so out of that came this little one shot. I left the ending kind of open but not sure about a tie-in to this one.

**O: **So this story was the first story I wrote for Bamon and I didn't post it because I didn't think it was that good and also I decided to start this little project. Then I reread it and I liked it and decided it was actually a perfect story for O. This one is opened ended too, and there will be at least one tie-in for this which will be R. I may do more depending on the response :)

AN 2: Also Not Beta'd, I did my best but I may have missed somethings.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to think that I do...I really do not own them. What a sad, sad realization!

* * *

**New**

Damon Salvatore was having trouble identifying how such a crazy inconceivable thing happened to him. Well, he was sure his unbelievable sexiness was partly to blame. Yup, even little witch bitch Bonnie Bennett had eventually succumbed to his animal magnetism. And therein lies his problem, because he fucked Ms. Bennett six ways from Sunday with disastrous results. Oh, he fully enjoyed it at the time of the fated event. While he was in love with Elena Gilbert, was _with_ Elena, sex with Bonnie was the best sex of his life. Like seriously. Probably because it was filled with exorbitant amounts of hate. Mostly on her part though. Damon never really hated Bonnie, he just loved getting under her skin. But getting inside of her had been even better, it was like experiencing his own little slice of heaven.

He would never admit it out loud of course, but if Elena wasn't in the picture, Bonnie would find herself on the vampire's radar. Hell, even with Elena occupying most of his thoughts he still found the time to remember the night he spent with the witch. He would catch himself pondering ways to make the witch his and still keep Elena too. He had mentioned it once to Elena in the form of a "joke" with less than desirable results.

Too much heartache and disappointment had brought Bonnie and Damon together in the most human and natural way. Damon and Elena were having another difference of opinion and Bonnie was feeling her loneliest at the time. One unexpected visit to the boardinghouse and everything was irrevocably changed. Unbeknownst to the vampire and the witch, their night of passion triggered a long dormant curse in the Bennett line. A fertility spell to be more specific. Damon had not realized that Bonnie was innocent and untouched. She had been so passionate and on fire for him the thought never crossed his mind. Not that it would have stopped him. He had wanted her too badly. Turns out a Bennett witch losing her virginity to a vampire was not such a good idea. Just his luck

Now six weeks later Bonnie stood in his living room. Her chartreuse eyes wet with unshed tears. She dropped the verbane grenade right in his face.

She was pregnant.

Damon had knocked her up.

SHE HAD A BUN IN THE MOTHER FUCKING OVEN!

For the first time ever Damon though he could faint. But he didn't because it was totally un-Damon like. And so not manly.

"Holy shit Bennett. How the Hell did this happen?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and explained to him about the spell. Damon felt it was more of a curse, but wisely kept the thought to himself.

"I felt different the next morning, you know, after we…"She cleared her throat. "I mean, I just thought it was guilt because of Elena. I knew deep down it was something different."

Damon stared at her his blue eyes squinting as he focused on Bonnie. He realized he could hear two heartbeats. One stronger than the other. "Is this why none of us have seen or heard from you in almost two months?"

Bonnie nodded her head in the affirmative. "I didn't know what to do at first. Damon. I thought of leaving. I still don't know what to do."

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious Bennett."

"What?" She asked a look of clear confusion on her face.

"We're going to have a baby, and we're are going to do this together." He told her as if this was the most normal thing. Damon felt elated, overjoyed. He was going to have a family. Until Bonnie said the one thing that could sober him.

"But what about Elena, Damon? What are we going to do?

Damon ran his hand through his hair as he realized while he finally had Elena and she was all he had ever wanted, they probably would not survive this. How could they? He was going to have a baby with her best friend. For one brief moment, Damon wondered if he would ever get a break. And then it hit him that he couldn't think like that, he had to change. The unborn child growing in Bonnie's womb was the only thing of importance.

"We have to tell her as soon as possible. It's all we can do."

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I know this complicates things even more for you two." Bonnie said sincerely.

"First, let's not pretend that you support me and Elena being together. Secondly, don't apologize, you didn't knock yourself up. Thirdly, this is going to complicate matters for all of us." He dryly made his points.

Bonnie did not say anything, and Damon figured it was because she knew he was right on all counts. He studied her closely. She had always kind of captivated him, just as much as she drove him crazy.

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat." He revealed to her. He swore for the first time ever Bonnie Bennett beamed at him.

* * *

The following evening Damon asked Elena to meet him at the boardinghouse. Her presence always affected him. Initially because she was identical to Katherine, the woman Damon had loved for a hundred and fifty years. Then because she had befriended him, becoming the first real friend Damon has ever had. She forgave him unforgivable transgressions and believed in him. And later she loved him. Damon wasn't stupid he knew she still loved Stefan too, Damon's brother, but she chose Damon. He still had trouble believing it. And all of it was too good to be true because he was doing what he did best. He was ruining everything.

"Hey, Damon." Elena came in and put her arms around him. She leaned in to kiss him when she realized there was someone else in the room.

"Bonnie?" She said in surprise.

"Hey Lena." Bonnie greeted with an uneasy smile.

"What's going on?" Elena asked the look on her face clearly stating she was ready to take on the next evil to infiltrate Mystic Falls.

Damon cleared his throat as he studied the two main women in his life. He realized he was drawn to both of them because they were both so inherently good. Damon could admit that he was usually only good when it suited him. He always has a motive. Loving Elena was really the only thing he had ever done without a secret agenda. Even that he did selfishly. Even sleeping with Bonnie had been somewhat selfish. He wanted to keep her with them. If he could, he would have them both. He quickly discarded the thought as it reeked too much of Kathrine.

"We have something we have to tell you?" He finally said.

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm pregnant." Bonnie released on a quick breath.

"What!" Elena gaped. "That's great. I think. I mean if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Lena…" Bonnie's tears choked her up and she couldn't finish.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay Bonnie?"

"Elena." Damon said softly, his blue eyes serious. "I'm the father."

His admission caused the brunette to gasp and she took a step back as her eyes darted between her best friend and her lover. "That isn't funny, Damon."

"It's not a joke." He said.

Elena stared at him and he didn't look away as realization dawned and she realized he had betrayed her. That Bonnie had betrayed her. She did the one thing he didn't expect, she set her wrath on Bonnie.

"You couldn't keep a boyfriend of your own so you went after mine?" She yelled as she moved closer to Bonnie.

"It wasn't like that." Bonnie defended.

"Then what was it like Bonnie! Tell me!" Elena demanded. Angry tears began to escape her velvety eyes and she grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"We didn't mean for it to happen. It just did!" Bonnie cried out as Elena grabbed her arm. She pushed the taller girl away prepared to fight if necessary.

Damon slipped between the angry pair, keeping them apart.

"How could you do this, Damon?" Elena sobbed. "And with Bonnie? She is…was my best friend."

"Elena, I'm so sorry…I didn't want this." On those words Bonnie fled. Damon wanted to go after her but he knew she would be okay. He needed to be with Elena now.

"Elena…I love you. I want to be with you." Damon pierced her with his blue eyes.

"I used to believe that Damon. I can't any more. You slept with Bonnie, and she's pregnant. I love you both. I just can't forgive this." Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her. She was gone before he could even think of a way to make her stay.

* * *

Bonnie was four months along with a tiny bump that was just becoming noticeable, when Damon bought a house. He was driving her home from the doctor's office when Bonnie realized his stupid muscle car was going in the wrong direction to get her home.

"Damon where are you going?" She asked.

"I have a surprise." He said with a smirk.

Bonnie didn't find his smirk as annoying as she used to. She would never admit it to him, but he had been really great. He has not missed one single doctor's appointment. He kept her stocked with clementines, double cheeseburgers, and ice cream. He would clean her face and carry her back to bed when she was wracked with morning sickness. Which had finally calmed now that she was in her second trimester. So, normally she would have demanded that he take her home, instead she rested her head against the headrest. She would give him the benefit of the doubt today.

She was surprised when they pulled up to a beautiful brick house, or better yet a mansion. Damon turned off the car and Bonnie surreptitiously watched as he stared ahead at the house. Watching him she realized that he was finally happy about something other than the baby. She didn't have to wait long to find out what it was.

He got out of the car and Bonnie scampered after him. What are we doing here, Damon?" She demanded as she followed him to the door.

"Just trust me." He answered as he unlocked the door.

Bonnie gasped as they stepped into the huge entry way, their footsteps echoing in the empty house. It was beautiful. Full of light and space, it felt like a dream house. A huge living room opened off of the entryway with tall domed ceilings, one wall was all windows and glass doors, and the most shiny dark wood floors Bonnie had ever seen. The other side of the entry way contained a library, or what would be a library. It featured more floor to ceiling windows, dark wood floors, and a marble fireplace so big Bonnie could stand in it. So she did just that trying to pretend she didn't feel Damon watching her every move.

"What do you think?" Damon asked walking up to her and pulling her out of the fire place. His lips upturned in a slight smile because she was so tiny.

"It's beautiful, I can't wait to see the rest of the house." Bonnie told him.

"Great. Cuz I bought it." He told her nonchalantly.

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief. She knew the Salvatore brothers were loaded, that was not a secret. But she couldn't believe that he wanted to move away from the boardinghouse.

"I think its time to move on. Stef and Elena have been spending a lot of time together. And I just might start kicking puppies and shoving old ladies if I have to keep witnessing it." Damon deadpanned, but Bonnie saw a flash of something painful in his eyes.

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding. She understood it was hard for Damon to have Elena slip through his fingers. It was always clear to Bonnie that Elena would eventually go back to Stefan, baby or no baby. She just felt so guilty that she and her unborn child were what caused the separation of Damon and Elena. She missed her best-friend terribly. Neither Elena or Caroline were talking to Bonnie. No one was really talking to Damon either. But Elena had seemed to forgiven Damon. Bonnie could not say the same.

"I think that is a very good idea, Damon." Bonnie told him honestly.

"I think you should move on too." He said vaguely.

"What?" Bonnie asked her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I want you to move in with me, Bonnie." He practically snapped.

"Why would you want to live together? We barely get along on a good day!"

"Who cares? Getting along is boring!" Damon scoffed.

"You can't be serious, Damon. You? And me?" She gestured between them. "It will never work."

"Look, I'm tired of driving all over hell and gone because you are having some crazy craving. It will be easier for both of us if we are in the same house when its time for the baby to come. And lets face it, we don't have anyone else. We've been disowned by the Scooby Gang." Damon cajoled with a pout.

Bonnie tried not to laugh at him. The funny thing was that she wanted to live with Damon. Principal made her give him a hard time. She was Bonnie and he was Damon for goodness sakes. They lived to get under each others skin. But, lately he was her only friend. So she voiced her only real concern.

"What would we do after the baby comes?" She asked softly.

"We'll bring baby home, here, with us. We can be a family." He answered in an equally soft voice.

"Okay." Bonnie agreed softly. Her hand squeezing his tightly.

* * *

**One**

"You need to leave Stefan and Elena alone Damon." Bonnie warned as she watched Stefan and Elena drive away from the Salvatore Boardinghouse. Damon stood next to her, but he wasn't watching the car growing smaller the further it got. He was squinting down at Bonnie, icy blue eyes relaying annoyance.

"Why should I? She loves me too." He smirked.

"I don't deny that. But she chose your brother, she married your brother. If you don't stop, they will never come back. Do you really want that?"

Damon's eyes bored into her and Bonnie could see the wheels turning in his head. She instantly went on high alert. She knew she would not like whatever he was about to reveal.

"I don't really care if I ever see either one of them again." At that moment it was the truth. "But let's make a deal Witchy…if you stay here with me for one year…I will leave Stefan and Elena to their boring existence for the entire year."

Everything in Bonnie was screaming no. But curiosity was a bitch. "What do you mean stay with you?"

"Live at the boarding house with me. Be with me in every way, day and night, for one year." He explained.

"No! Absolutely not!" She hissed. Ignoring the tingling of her skin at the thought of spending every night with him.

"It's your choice. I have a bag to pack if I'm going to catch up with Stefan and Elena." He said with a shrug as he turned back towards the house.

Bonnie wanted to give him an aneurysm, set his ass on fire, something! She promised Elena she would try to be more accepting of Damon_. _That she would watch out for the damn vampire. _Stupid promise_. She was sure Elena did not have _this_ in mind. She should just let him go and torment the other two vampires on their honeymoon. Wash her hands of vampire's altogether. She would cast a love spell on some hot male celebrity, and they could move to Jamaica and make out on the beach for the rest of their lives.

She couldn't do it though. She knew that Stefan and Elena needed this time, and she had the opportunity to give it to them. Goddess, she hated Damon Salvatore.

"Damon!" She called just before he opened the door. He turned to her, eyebrow raised, smirk still in place.

"Can I please have a day or two to think about this?" She asked avoiding his eyes.

He nodded. "Be here by Friday night." He walked into the house without another word, leaving Bonnie standing alone in his driveway.

* * *

Bonnie didn't know what to think. She texted Caroline to meet her at the Mystic Grill and broke the speed limit driving there. She was pretty sure that Damon Salvatore was the only being on earth that could make her equal parts boiling mad, confused, exasperated, shy, and sexually attracted at the same time. Not that she was ever admitting that last part out loud.

She saw Caroline sitting in a booth when she entered the Grill and she hurriedly slid in the seat across from her. "Damon wants me to spend a year with him so he will leave Stefan and Elena alone." She spilled out before Caroline could even get in a hello.

"Like sexually?"Caroline gaped at her.

"Like in every way." Bonnie informed her.

"Well, you cannot do it. You _hate_ Damon! You would _love_ sex with Damon, though. You know he would be perfect to lose that pesky V card to. On second thought, maybe a year with Damon wouldn't be so bad." Caroline smiled, quickly getting over her initial shock.

"I don't want to lose my virginity to Damon!" Bonnie moaned covering her face. She really didn't, because with her luck she would become addicted to the vampire. She would spend the rest of her life hating and loving him. What was that about a thin line? There sure as hell was not supposed to be any line at all where she and Damon were concerned!

"Umm Bon, let's be truthful here. You definitely want to sex Damon up. Everyone knows it, including Damon. Vampire senses and all." She informed Bonnie happily.

Bonnie blushed furiously. Great, so everyone knew that Damon turned her on. Just great. Now she couldn't help but wonder what that scheming, smug ass vampire was planning.

"Besides the point Care, Stefan and Elena need this time alone. They can't have Damon lurking at every turn. I can give this time to them, if I just do what Damon wants." Bonnie said.

"You're gonna do it." Caroline couldn't hide her disbelief. Damon and Bonnie? Who would've thought?

"He gave me until Friday night to make up my mind. I'm scared though. He's so in love with Elena. What if I get hurt?" Bonnie bit her lip.

"Damon is not in love with Elena anymore. He's holding on to her because she's all he's known for the longest time. And trust me. Damon is attracted to you, a lot." Caroline secretly hoped they would realize that they could fall in love. She'd noticed the connection between the witch and the vampire for years. While she still had some misgivings about Damon, she knew he could be good for Bonnie if he would quit being such a dick all the time. And Bonnie would only bring out the best in him as limited as that best may be. She had tried to point that fact out to Elena once, but Elena couldn't see past her own feelings for Damon at the time and vehemently denied a connection between Damon and Bonnie. Caroline could admit that they were both adept at hiding it, but it was more than obvious to Caroline.

"Thanks for the talk." Bonnie stood up and hugged Caroline. She quickly made her way home grateful for Caroline's surprising insight. Once she was in her apartment she went straight to her room and began packing without really thinking about what she was actually doing. She abruptly stopped when she realized she really was doing this. She was going to live with Damon Salvatore for one year. _What the fuck?!_

* * *

Damon sat lazily in front of the fireplace in his study and thoughtfully drank from a glass of bourbon. He wanted Bonnie Bennett. He has for a while. He still loved Elena, but he wanted Bonnie so badly that his feelings for Elena have become blurred.

Much to his annoyance the boardinghouse had turned into the meeting place for what amounted to the supernatural version of the Justice League. Bonnie would typically walk in slinging accusations and Damon would eventually find himself all up in Witchy's personal space. He would threaten her or spew innuendos at her all night long. Typically the later because he could smell how turned on the little witchy virgin would get, and it was just _so_ pleasing to Damon.

He was too old to really care about when his feelings for her turned from tolerance to unadulterated lust. He liked to live in the now, and he just knew that he wanted Bonnie there with him.

He would get her for one year or less if he got tired of her (which he highly doubted would happen). One year seemed like a sufficient amount of time to get her out of his system. And then he would be free of her invading his every thought. Free of her making him lose his focus on everything that supposedly mattered to him. He could return to pursuing the end game. Him and Elena together.

So while Bonnie lectured him as they watched Stefan and Elena leave for parts unknown, he saw his chance and made his proposition. He figured since she was so Team Stefan and Elena, she would do anything to keep them together. Including, spending a year of naked bliss in Damon's arms. He genuinely smiled as he thought of all the wonderful naughty things he could do to and _with_ her.

Damon was never a very patient human. He was an even less patient vampire. For Bonnie, he would wait. And she would come to him. He could feel it.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Bonnie stood in front of the huge wooden door of the boardinghouse. She hadn't stopped blushing for the last 48 hours. Her vivid imagination kept giving her glimpses of pale muscled skin impossibly close to her softer caramel colored skin. And she was terrified. She was a 23 year old virgin. Sure she had messed around and came close more times then she could count, but something always stopped her. Damon on the other hand has probably slept with what would amount to half the female population. She couldn't be a match for him. And what if he got bored with her? Would he break their deal and resume terrorizing Stefan and Elena. Then all would be for naught, and she would have broken her moral code for no reason.

"_Get out of your head sister. You are more than enough woman for Damon Salvatore."_ And with that thought she tapped on the door with a confidence she didn't quite feel.

"Well hello Ms. Bennett. I thought for sure you would wait until the last minute." Damon smirked as he let her in the door.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Why stall when I have a whole year of misery ahead of me."

"Only if you find _heaven _miserable." He said with a wink as he carried in the bags she had piled on the patio.

Bonnie resisted the urge to zap his ass with a migraine. "Where should I put my things? And we still have to figure out what I'm going to do about my apartment."

"Your things can go with mine in my room. I made room for you in the closet and there is an empty chest of drawers for you to use. I called earlier and took care of your apartment."

"What do you mean you took care of it?"

"I paid your rent for the year." He said noncommittally.

"Damon, I can't let you do that." Bonnie protested.

"It's already done." He told her. He had grabbed the majority of her things with no effort at all and began leading the way upstairs.

He stopped at a door just adjacent to the stairs and gestured for Bonnie to open it as his hands were full. The room was empty and just average size. She looked at him curiously. And he squinted back at her.

"You can practice all your witchy juju in here." He explained. "We can go out and get you whatever you need."

Bonnie stared at him with shock in her hazel eyes. "Thank you."

"You'll be living here with me for a year. I want you to feel at home." He told her simply leading the way further down the large hallway.

"I kinda do already" She continued to follow him. "I mean, I'm already here half the time anyways."

Damon gave a little sound of agreement and gestured for her to open the door to his room. Bonnie had been only in Damon's room once before. Of course the first thing she noticed was the huge bed. Again it was the first thing she noticed. _Wow. That's a big bed._

"I like to stretch out." Damon smirked.

_Shit. I said that out loud. _Her mind, which decided to betray her, flashed her more erotic images of her and Damon rolling all over that big bed. Naked! She could feel her face flame. She should really just kill him and save herself further embarrassment.

Damon was trying his best not to laugh out loud. Instead he watched Bonnie glare at his bed as if it had done her some sort of personal grievance. He watched her cheeks turn red and wondered what was going through that brain of hers.

"We can get in bed now if you want." He told her with an evil grin.

"Shut up, Damon" She told him and began unpacking her things."I can put my stuff anywhere?"

"This is your room too."

Bonnie just nodded and went back to her unpacking. Damon stretched out on his bed with a book, one of his usual classics, and pretended to be absorbed in the book and not watching her. He observed her as she slowly put her things around his, no, _their_ room. He couldn't explain why, but he really enjoyed seeing her things mixed in with his.

He could already since the subtle difference in the air. Her scent mixed with his. He watched her run her hand through her long curls and bite her lip as she placed her perfumes and lotions just so on the dresser he bought for her. The more he watched her the tighter his jeans got. He could feel a slight tingling in his gums. And suddenly he wanted to throw her down on his bed. The urge to bite and fuck her was almost overwhelming. _Down boy, she's yours for the year. _Damon figured Bonnie would not take too kindly to him if he tried to get in her pants before she was even completely moved in. He would probably find himself on fire.

Then again, she had agreed to be with him in every way. Yeah, some light touching was definitely doable. He swung his lets off the bed and walked over to meet her as she was coming out of the bathroom, a slight smile on her lips.

"I'm in love with your bathroom." She told him.

"Our bathroom." He corrected her as he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Umm Damon, what are you doing?" She asked nervously. _Was he going to kiss her! She wasn't ready!_

Damon didn't answer her. He stared into her eyes as he slowly ran his fingers from her waist to her hips and back again. She felt on fire where he touched her. He had never touched her like this before, just the smallest of intimate touches and she was drowning. She tentatively placed her hands on his broad shoulders and began to rise up on her tiptoes. She pressed her lips softly to his, just a flutter of her lips across his before she pulled away. It was all the invitation Damon needed. He captured her lips in a searing kiss. One hand moved up to cup the back of her head as his tongue coaxed her lips to part and let him inside. His first real taste of Bonnie Bennett was intoxicating.

They finally pulled apart. Bonnie realizing that she needed to breathe, and Damon realizing he needed to stop before he completely lost control.

"Oh my." Bonnie said softly. She definitely was not ready for that kiss!

"So, I was thinking we should go to the grocery store. Food is kind of scarce around here." Damon said for lack of anything better to say.

"Okay." Bonnie would have been upset at his refusal to acknowledge the kiss that just shattered her world, but it was too easy to tell how affected he was. His eyes were still alight with desire and he ran a shaky hand through his hair as he suggested a trip to the grocery store.

"I would have gone earlier, but I wanted to make sure we got stuff that you would like." He explained as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the house to his blue muscle car.

* * *

Damon loved the grocery store and Bonnie could only smile as he rode their cart down an aisle, while Bonnie picked out her items. She ran after him and threw a jar of salsa and a bag of couscous in the cart. Damon had placed all types of items in the cart. Bonnie hoped that meant he was cooking for her. She may not like much else about the vampire, but she loved his cooking. They finally made it to the liquor and Damon made Bonnie pick out several bottles of way too expensive wine. Meanwhile he grabbed so many bottles of the harder stuff that Bonnie gave him a look as the bottles clanked when he placed them in their cart.

"What? If there is a natural disaster I want to be prepared." He gave a little smirk and continued on. He refused to let her pay for anything and she was noticeably irritated. She knew that money wasn't an issue for him and sometimes it was for her. But, she worked hard and she could take care of herself. Besides, he already paid her rent for a full year! So she was still kind of pouting while they stood in line waiting to checkout.

Damon didn't want her to be irritated, and while his first instinct was to say something snarky, he didn't want their first night together to be a typical Damon and Bonnie scenario. He wanted them to have fun and to get along for a full 24 hours for once in their god forsaken lives! He grabbed her around the waist, interlocking his fingers at the small of her back.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Witchy. But, this deal was my idea and I foot the bill. Okay?"

"Fine." She huffed slightly. He smirked at her somewhat agreement and surprised them both by leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She pressed closer to him and Damon had every intention of deepening the kiss. The hell with being in public, or the fact that he hated PDA.

"Damon? Bonnie?" A shocked voice interrupted them. They pulled apart, but Damon didn't remove his arms from around her because he immediately recognized the voice. Bonnie's ex-boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert stood there staring at them suspiciously.

"Hey, Jeremy." Bonnie said sounding mortified. Damon just smirked at the youngest Gilbert, eyebrow raised. _I dare you to start something with me little boy._

"Bonnie what are you doing with him? What did he do to you?"

Damon moved to let Bonnie go because unfortunately his hands felt the sudden need to be around Jeremy's neck. Bonnie stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"He didn't do anything to me. I'm with Damon because I want to be." She gently explained.

"But, you hate him!"

"Jeremy, this isn't the time or the place. And you really don't know how I feel about him. If you really are my friend, just let it go." Bonnie stiffly told him

"For now. But I know he did something and I'm going to save you from him!" Jeremy promised and stalked away.

The appearance of Jeremy had dampened the mood and Damon paid for their groceries in silence, loaded the car in silence, and began the drive home in _silence_. But, all Bonnie wanted to do was make sure Damon wasn't going to do anything to Jeremy. And why the hell did he kiss her in public? Yeah, she really needed to find that out.

"Why did you kiss me back there?" She asked softly.

"Well, Bon Bon, the last time I checked you agreed to be with me for one year in every way. It's been less than four hours. Don't tell me that you've already forgotten?"

"No I haven't. I'm not senile. But you hate PDA. You told me so yourself. When Caroline and Tyler were all over each other at that fundraiser three weeks ago."

"I don't hate PDA. I hate Caroline and Tyler." Damon smirked.

"You're such an ass." She decided she would ignore him the rest of the way home.

Bonnie tried to get out of the car as quickly as she could when he pulled into the driveway, but Damon paused her by grabbing her wrist.

"Bonnie. You're mine for one year and that means I can kiss and touch you whenever I want. The same goes for you. You can kiss and touch me whenever you want." He explained to her softly his blue eyes boring into her green ones and Bonnie felt shivers up her spine.

The next thing Bonnie knew she was straddling Damon's lap and they were kissing voraciously. _God! Did he have to be so sexy all the time? _She moaned softly as his hands gripped her rear and pressed her as close as he could. Bonnie could feel his hardness and she lost all coherent thought. She just _wanted_.

"Bonnie, baby, we have to stop." He whispered against her swollen lips.

"I don't want to stop." She moaned right back.

"If we don't, I'll have you right here in the car." He warned her.

Bonnie leaned her forehead against his and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Damon sighed in frustrated relief. He didn't want their first time to be in a car. She deserved better. May be they could initiate old Blue on the third or fourth time.

"Now let's get inside so I can cook you dinner."

Bonnie beamed at him. She followed Damon inside and all she could think was that she this was going to be one hell of a year.

End

* * *

P, Q, and R will be up next.

Hey, I wouldn't mind if you reviewed, but its up to you! :)


	7. P,Q, & R

**AN**: Hello, Lovelies. So sorry for the late update. Just a little busy lately. You have all been great, I was not expecting people to like my little one shots. I hope you continue to enjoy them. Just a reminder that most of these stories are AU. Also I am thinking of changing the title to V is for Vampire. Not sure though. Let me know what you think about a possible title change. This is not beta'd.

**P:** is a continuation of B and I and is the last one in that mini-series. It is really fluffy. Probably because I have been listening to Beam Me Up by Cazzette on repeat and that song just puts me in a great mood :)

**Q** was actually meant to be smutty. Well, there is no sexy time _at all _and it is a bit angsty. Sometimes my muse just ruins everything!

**R **is a tie in to O. It was actually supposed to be angsty and just turned into smut with a side of fluff and a dollop of angst at the end. As a warning, this one is a definite M and I would recommend to skip this one if you are not of age. I do plan on writing more in this series. At least that is what I am hoping for. At first this one had nothing to do with the prompt and I almost deep sixed it, but I think I ended up redeeming it at the end. Oh if you do not know who Foxy Brown is you should do an internet search for Foxy Brown/Pam Grier. You will definitely see the jumpsuit I am referring to :)

**AN2:** I know I already mentioned this, but you guys have been really great. Thank you so much for reading my little stories and reviewing. I try to review stories often and I know it is easy to forget, so thank you for taking the time to review, follow, and favorite.

**Disclaimer:** Fine! I don't own them. But a girl can dream!

* * *

**Predict**

* * *

Damon Salvatore's invitation into her home turned out to be one of the worst and best things to happen to Bonnie Bennett. She didn't want to like him. He just had this way of getting past her boundaries.

Case in point, just this morning she awoke to a steaming cup of strong black coffee on her nightstand. After showering and getting ready for work, she made her way down to the kitchen. She found Damon sprawled at her kitchen table reading the paper, a western omelet and fresh fruit waiting for her. He didn't talk to her because he knew she didn't like to talk first thing in the morning. He let her eat her breakfast in peace while he flipped nonchalantly through the local paper. She didn't _want_ to like him, but she couldn't help herself.

"Good morning dear." Damon finally spoke, breaking their silent camaraderie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't you think its a little early, Damon?"

"Maybe for you. I haven't been to bed yet, so I guess its late for me." Damon cheerfully informed her.

"Damon this is the third morning this week that you have broke into my house. Can you just tell me what the hell you are up to?" Bonnie said. She didn't mean to sound as bitchy as she did. She just couldn't let him get to her. Unfortunately, she was doing a very bad job of accomplishing something that would have been effortless a year ago.

"You mean I can't do something nice for my favorite witch?" He asked with hurt in his voice, but the mischievous smile on his handsome face, indicated he wasn't affected by Bonnie's tone. He really was just used to the Bennett attitude. He remembered fondly how he used to love to refer to her as _little miss witch bitch_.

"Damon, you have been invited into my house for over a year now and you have never done anything nice. You've rearranged my underwear drawer and left very suggestive notes about said drawer. You unmake by bed and come over and watch boxing with my dad even though I know you hate boxing. You like to annoy me. Now you're waking me up with my favorite coffee, making me breakfast in the morning, and I come home to dinner waiting for me. What gives?"

"Well Bon Bon, I've made a prediction and I am now endeavoring to see it fulfilled." He took in Bonnie's form with a lascivious gaze.

Bonnie suddenly felt warm and undid an extra button. "So you're a profit now?" She asked with a look of disbelief.

Damon didn't miss Bonnie undoing her button or how she discretely tried to fan her face. "Would you like to know _what_ I've predicted?" He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"No thank you." She turned and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. She had enough of Damon for the morning. She was sure whatever he had to say would be predictably raunchy and she was already overheated and overwhelmed in his presence.

Damon followed her. He knew he was pushing his luck, and would probably find himself witchy migrained in the near future. Not that he was worried. She hadn't physically lashed out at him once in the last year. But he loved getting a rise out of her. Even more than that he loved the fact that she was reacting to him now. Instead of ignoring him or setting his feet on fire. What had started out as a ploy to get into Bonnie's pants, had turned into so much more. He was in love with his little witch. Damon was no slouch when it came to romance, his many, _many_ years of experience allowed him to read women very well. He was almost one-hundred percent positive that Bonnie loved him back, even if she refused to admit it.

Bonnie spun around and gave him an irritated look. "I have to go to work Damon. Go away." Bonnie demanded.

In an unexpected move, Damon suddenly had Bonnie backed up against the door his muscled body pressed against her soft curves.

"Damon, let me go, right now. Or I when I'm done with you, you won't be able to wipe your own drool!" Bonnie bit off, trying to hide her reaction to him. Her breath was coming in shallow pants at his proximity and she wanted to just kiss his firm mouth. She hated that he could affect her this way.

"We both know you won't, Bonnie. I know you feel something for me. You should just admit it, because _we_ are the endgame." He whispered huskily against her mouth. "I predict that you are going to be mine forever, Bonnie Bennett." He threaded his hands through her soft curls and captured her lips in a kiss that shook them both to the core. A kiss so powerful that it left no room for doubt. Damon's prediction would come to pass.

* * *

It took almost another year and some major work on Damon's part, but finally she admitted that she loved him. However, they were still Damon and Bonnie. Neither one of them were going to defer to the other, they just weren't that easy. They would fight and she would run. Damon would never let her get very far, but he learned when to give her space after she set his car on fire. He did his best to curb his violent tendencies, but he did slip every once in awhile.

Bonnie did her best not to judge his Damony ways, she had known him for years and she would not try to change him. Sometimes she would run when things got too intense. She never wanted him to stop coming after her though. Damon assured her every day he would never let her go. She believed him one hundred percent.

All in all both of them would describe their relationship as pretty damn perfect.

She would jokingly refer to him as her crazy vampire profit. Damon would just give her a knowing look and would precede to kiss her senseless. Sometimes she swore she would hear him whisper _forever. _On Bonnie's 28th birthday, Damon's prediction finally came true. She let him turn her and said simply...

"I want to be yours forever."

"As predicted." He gloated.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Quiet**

* * *

Damon Salvatore's favorite time of day was early morning well before the birds began to chirp and the sun would begin to invade the hemisphere with its light.

He gazed at Elena peacefully asleep in his bed and blissfully unaware of the restlessness that ran rampant inside of Damon. He could not find peace even with her finally by his side. He would slip out of bed, careful not to wake her. He would dress in his usual dark attire, throw on his trademark leather jacket and silently make his way outside.

The suffocation he felt would subside as he began the familiar trek against dark earth. His feet led him with no thought through woods quiet from the rest of the world. As he drew closer to his destination he could feel the peace he so desperately craved start to enfold him. He reached the small park at the edge of the woods in no time. She was usually there waiting for him and tonight was no different. She sat on the bench, her small frame engulfed in her dads red flannel jacket, her curls wild, her skin kissed by moonlight. He was a vampire and did not have the need to breath. However, she had to do very little to take his breath away.

Damon sat down next to her. He didn't speak and neither did she. A routine they had followed for the last sixty nights. Two lonely souls that could only find comfort in the silence they shared.

For the first time one of them spoke, disrupting the quiet that surrounded them. The sound breaking almost roughly through the night air. A disturbance to the halcyon nights they had created.

"So you and Elena?" She asked softly and Damon swore he heard a crack in her voice as if pained. He quickly realized he must have imagined it. He had hurt her too much for her to ever feel anything real for him. She would always have his back because of her loyalty to Elena. Damon found himself wishing things could have been different between them. Analyzing what they might have been if certain choices were not made.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

She nodded and nothing further was said, but Damon felt as if something had changed. He was surprised when her small hand gripped his. He didn't dare move.

"I won't come here anymore." She told him. Damon's head turned sharply to look at her and he could see the brightness of unshed tears in her eyes. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and ignored the sharp pain that was forming in his gut.

"I know." He squeezed her hand.

They stayed that way until the sky began to turn shades of blue and pink with streaks of yellow. She removed her hand from his and stood to leave. She was almost to the edge of the woods when he called her name.

"Bonnie!"

He watched her hesitate before turning to face him. She faced him proudly even though the tears that brightened her eyes were now escaping down her beautiful face.

"I will miss you." He huskily admitted.

She walked back to him and lifted up on her tip toes to softly press a kiss to his strong jaw. Damon closed his eyes so she would not see the pain that flashed, t.

"I will miss you too." She whispered on a choked sob. And then she was gone leaving her sent on the night air.

* * *

**Ring**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett sneezed as more dust exploded in her face as she searched another box in the Salvatore attic.

"Jesus Damon, how long has this stuff been up here?" She coughed out, trying to hold back another sneeze.

"I have no idea. Maybe you should ask him." Damon told her with an annoyed a look on his face as he opened his own box.

"Who?"

"Jesus."

"Oh my God, Damon."

"You could ask _Him_ too. If you want." He helpfully suggested.

Bonnie tried to stifle her laugh at his ridiculousness and went back to digging through the box. She had been living with Damon at the mansion for three months now. She was enjoying herself immensely. She tried her best not to let Damon know how much she liked living with him. His ego was already big enough as it was. He was also surprisingly sweet. Even now he was helping her dig through all these dusty boxes to help her find something to wear for the seventies theme party they were attending later that evening. A party that he did not want to be apart of, but Bonnie begged him and here they were. She hoped to find something soon though as it was extremely hot in the attic. Bonnie found a pair of painted chop sticks and used them to arrange her hair haphazardly atop her head. Several minutes later and her white tank top was rolled up just below her breasts and knotted in back so it would stay in place. If it wouldn't have been totally inappropriate she might have shucked her pants right there.

Unbeknownst to Bonnie, Damon was having similar thoughts, and he could care less about being appropriate. Especially when it came to all the things he wanted to do to her. He watched as she revealed her long neck and then her toned tummy for his viewing pleasure. He felt his pants becoming tight and he licked his lips in anticipation. He just couldn't get enough of his little witch. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her splaying his hands over her bared tummy. He pressed a kiss against her neck. He felt her tremble in response.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" He questioned against her skin, his tongue flicking out to taste her.

"Maybe I am." She teased huskily.

"Well, I think, I'm going to drive you even crazier." he promised as he moved his hand down her stomach to the button of her jeans. He slowly undid the button and zipper, then diving in to ghost his hand against her lace covered center. She was already soaked and her arousal invaded his senses, demanding he take her right there and right now. He ignored his body, determined to drive Bonnie slowly mad. He removed his hand and met with his other one to stroke back up her belly to cup her breasts.

"I barely have to touch you and you get so wet. It's all for me, isn't it Bonnie?" He demanded huskily.

"Yes." Bonnie moaned as he pinched her nipples through her shirt. He pulled her shirt over her head, happy she had forgone a bra for their little hunt. He turned her around kissed her lips roughly, plunging his tongue in to tangle with hers.

He slowly peppered kisses down her neck and collar bone until he reached her breast. "So beautiful." he murmured taking a hardened nipple into the dark recess of his mouth. Bonnie gasped and arched against him, crying out in pleasure. Damon was almost shocked to realize he had made her come just by putting his mouth on her breast.

"God, baby! Do you have any idea how rare this is? No one has ever responded to me the way you do. I want you all the time." He admitted.

"I want you so bad, Damon." Bonnie said using trembling hands to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was removed, Bonnie turned her attention to his pants, she slipped her hand inside the opening, delighted to discover he wasn't wearing underwear. She squeezed her hand around his erection and Damon's eyes practically rolled back in his head at the simple touch. "I want you inside of me." She whispered on another squeeze.

Thoughts of taking his time and dragging out her pleasure went right out of his head at her words. He found himself throwing her on a pile of dusty outdated clothes face down and adding their remaining clothes to the pile in no time. He ran his hands over the exposed globes of her rear, kissing the dimple in her left buttock. He loved that little spot because he knew no one else has ever seen it but him. He loved that no one else had ever been inside her but him and he never had to share her with anyone. Bonnie Bennett was his in every way and it went to his head a little.

He positioned her so her ass was up in the air and her legs spread wide revealing her glistening folds to his hungry eyes. He pressed two blunt fingers inside of her, moving them slowly inside of her tight opening until she was panting and coating his fingers with even more of her juices.

"Please, Damon." She begged with a cry of pleasure.

Damon moved between her legs the head of his cock poised at her entrance, but he didn't move any further. "Tell me how much you want me." He teased.

Bonnie groaned. "Please Damon, just get inside me already."

"I love it when you talk dirty." He grasped her hips and embedded himself fully inside her in one deep stroke. He groaned as her tight sheath squeezed him. He slowly moved in and out, her wet pussy grasping at his cock like needy hands. He built up his movements until he was slamming into her hard and fast. Her body trembled as they drove each other higher than ever before.

She screamed his name as she combusted. Damon grabbed her hair wrapping it around his hand and turning her head to face him. His mouth devoured hers as he continued to move inside of her. He brought her to a second orgasm minutes later and with one final harsh thrust he joined her.

Damon flopped over onto his back with a contented sigh and moved Bonnie so she lay on top of him.

"God, I think you just might be the death of me."

Bonnie gave a drowsy chuckle. "Your practically immortal. I'm probably the one who should be worried."

"Trust me, you do just fine. No one has ever been able to keep up with me the way you do. Looks like I turned my little virgin into a nympho." He waggled his eyebrows at her, feeling himself getting hard again.

Bonnie slapped his arm and rolled her eyes, but she too was beginning to feel desire stir within her body. They spent another hour doing deliciously naughty things to each other. Bonnie finally made them come up for air when she realized that the day was getting away from then. She didn't really mind though, they had a tendency to forget everything and everyone when they were together. She had been late to work so many times in the last three months she was surprised she still had a job.

* * *

Bonnie ended up finding a Foxy Brown inspired halter neck jumpsuit in a vibrant red color and vintage bronze colored sandals. After hair and make-up, Bonnie thought she looked pretty hot. The way Damon kept looking at her confirmed it. Bonnie was having trouble keeping her eyes off Damon too. He had surprised her by dressing up. He wore a pair of dark, tight bell bottoms and a patterned shirt with a huge collar that he left mostly unbuttoned. He looked like sex on a platter. They weren't at the Lockwood's five minutes before Damon had her bent over a bathroom sink.

"Can't you admit that you had a little bit of fun tonight?" Bonnie wheedled. Trying to get him to admit he had a good time as they walked in the door of the boardinghouse.

"Of course I did. I thoroughly enjoyed violating you in two separate Lockwood bathrooms." He smirked, playfully pulling a strand of her wavy hair.

He locked the door and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the Library. It was their second favorite room in the house, the bedroom being the first. Even though Damon was feeling kinda partial towards the attic at the moment.

"I have something for you." He explained when he caught her questioning glance.

"I found this in one of those dusty boxes today and it made me think of you." He said softly, almost hesitantly. He picked up a little velvet drawstring bag and handed it to her.

Bonnie opened the bag and tipped it upside down letting the contents drop into her hand. She gasped as a huge peridot set into an ornate silver ring was revealed. She realized the color resembled her eyes. "It's beautiful Damon. But it's just to much, I can't let you give this to me." She protested.

"I want you to have it. It was my mothers. I know she would have loved you and would have approved of me giving the ring to you. So please accept it." His told her, his voice low and earnest. Bonnie had never seen this side of Damon, but she like it.

Bonnie only nodded as she was rendered speechless by such a generous gift. She placed the ring on her finger and was surprised to see that it fit her perfectly. She wrapped her arms around Damon and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "Thank you." She whispered her breath feathered against his lips.

"You are very welcome." He said taking a step back. "I have to feed." He explained when he saw the disappointment flash in her eyes when he pulled away from her. "I'll be quick."

"Okay, don't kill anyone." She joked with a smile.

"Ya know, I really haven't felt like killing anyone lately." He admitted with a frown of realization. Then with a shrug of his shoulders he threw her a smirk and headed towards one of the many doors in the back of the house.

Once he left Bonnie looked at the ring on her finger and realized she would never want to take it off because it was from Damon. And for a brief moment she panicked. She was falling in love with Damon Salvatore.

It was such a bad idea on so may levels. But mostly for one reason and one reason only.

She didn't think he would ever stop loving Elena.

She used her finger to swipe at a stray tear and vowed to make the most of the time she had left with her vampire.

* * *

S, T, & U are up next!

I've said it before and I'll say it again...reviews = love


	8. s

AN: So sorry for the delay. Life sometimes gets in the way! LOL. I wanted to post something, so here is S. It is from Elena's point of view. And I think its very sweet. Enjoy. Its not beta'd so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

For every one who reviewed and favorited and followed...You are amazing! Thank yo for your continued support.

Lastly, I have renamed the story V is for Vampire. I think it has a nice ring.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

Shot

Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert left the Salvatore boarding house in a huff. Well mostly Bonnie was in a huff. Elena was too busy trying to hide her laughter from her best friend. Granted she hadn't been happy listening to Damon Salvatore lecture them about the fake identification cards he happened to "find" in Bonnie's bag. However, listening to the two fight had been extremely amusing and loud enough to bring Elena's boyfriend into the library.

"Damon, you are being ridiculous as always!" Bonnie bit off.

"I'm being ridiculous? I think your scandalous behavior is ridiculous!" Damon reprimanded.

"Scandalous behavior! Why you hypocrite..."

"Whoa!" Stefan stepped into the small space left between the arguing couple. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on! _This one_, and that one." Damon harshly pointed at Bonnie and then Elena. "Scored some fake ID's, I can only _imagine_ what they plan to do with them."

"Whatever we do, I am sure it could never compare with the things you do!" Bonnie glared at the blue-eyed devil over his brothers shoulder.

Damon had the nerve to actually smirk at her."You got that right _little girl_." It was said to fire the caramel skinned beauty up even more.

Bonnie went off on a tangent about how she was almost twenty years old and she was not a _little girl._ And just because Damon was ancient didn't give him the right to refer to her as such. Unfortunately it was something they had all heard a million times before when she was arguing with Damon. Stefan rolled his eyes and silenced Bonnie by covering her mouth with his hand. When he was sure she was going to stay quiet he removed his hand. Elena was surprised Bonnie didn't light him on fire.

"Damon, give them back the ID's." Stefan said.

Damon shrugged and handed Elena her ID. He threw Bonnie's right in her face and laughed when she had to scramble to catch the fluttering object.

"I don't know why they need them anyways. Elena could simply use compulsion to get them what they want anywhere they want." Damon pointed out.

"Because we are going to have a normal night of teenage debauchery before Bonnie isn't a teenager anymore." Elena happily informed him.

"I can always take care of that." Damon snapped his teeth playfully in Bonnie's direction.

"Yeah right." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore him Bonnie. Let's go get ready." Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her upstairs.

Bonnie gave Damon a brain aneurysm just because she could.

"Goddammit, Bennett!"

* * *

An hour later the girls made their way downstairs, both eager for their big night on the town. It would have been sooner, but Elena had spent the last fifteen minutes making out with her boyfriend. He hadn't known about the fake ID's or the night of teenage debauchery and Elena felt it was her duty to schmooze him up a little. It was just a bonus that she immensely enjoyed herself. Stefan kept mentioning how beautiful she looked in her short dark blue dress paired with nude heels and antique looking silver jewelry, He kept pulling her back into his embrace, so it took her even longer to get away.

Bonnie was waiting for her in the hall and Elena's mouth fell open at the sight of her best friend. Elena hadn't seen her friend look this hot in a very long time. Bonnie was in a very short, white strapless dress paired with gold jewelry and dangerously high coral colored stilettos. She hoped to God Damon didn't see her. Regardless of the fact that he did everything in his power to annoy Bonnie, Damon had become impossibly over-protective of the witch since she came back from the dead.

It was tough for Elena to think about the events of that summer almost two years ago. She had still been with Damon when Bonnie was brought back to defeat Silas. One night she was lying in bed with Damon and the next thing she knew a live, nude, Bonnie Bennett appeared right in the middle of Damon's room. To make things even more awkward, Elena over-joyed to see her friend alive and well, pulled the naked girl into a huge embrace.

Damon just stared at the naked girl who has materialized out of nowhere. Elena practically had to yell at him to get Bonnie something to cover her nudity. He finally snapped out of it and handed Bonnie one of his shirts.

After Bonnie's return and the death of Silas, things just got out of hand. She didn't go back to Jeremy and Damon and Elena grew apart. Stefan came back and Elena couldn't seem to stay away from him. She loved him even more. As much as it hurt her to hurt Damon again, she ended things with the dark-haired Salvatore brother. Damon didn't seem too devastated.

He began to seek out Bonnie's company more and more. Mostly he would just irritate the shit out of her, but it was obvious to them all that he preferred Bonnie's company over anyone else. And while Bonnie would roll her eyes and complain that he was driving her crazy, she never turned him away. It would seem that she too, preferred Damon's company over all others.

Now months later, Damon and Bonnie would argue about anything and everything. If Damon said the sky was blue, Bonnie would say it was gray. If Bonnie would mention a theory, Damon would mention something to disprove it, even if it was completely asinine.

Elena had finally come to the conclusion that they were lusting after each other and were fighting their mutual attraction. While the thought was weird at first. It began to grow on her. The two were kind of perfect for each other.

While Elena refused to pay matchmaker, she was so not taking the blame if they did get together and it didn't workout. She did have a plan to at least get her stubborn best friend to admit that she liked Damon. She figured getting Bonnie drunk and pissing Damon off royally would be enough to get the two to admit they felt something for each other.

Watching the two go back and forth had provided hours of entertainment for Elena and Stefan, but even they were getting tired of the volatile pair.

Elena was trying to sneak them out of the front door when Damon came strolling into the foyer. Damn vampire senses. Stefan joined the group seconds later.

Damon perused Bonnie from head to toe and Elena saw a brief flash of hunger in his eyes. He caught himself and his expression became blank and his eyes unreadable, but Elena had seen enough to know that Damon wanted Bonnie. She his a secret smile as Damon began his rant.

For the next fifteen minutes Damon listed off the "rules" he wanted them to follow. Elena did her best not to laugh. They all knew the stipulations were really only for Bonnie and were as follows:

1) Bonnie was not allowed to do shots. Did he need to remind them of that house party they had attended when they were sixteen?

2) They were not to visit any tattoo or piercing parlors. He was not going to be sympathetic to either one of them if they got matching tattoos of naked fairy's frolicking in the woods or huge ass dragons flying out of some cheesy ass flames. It was best to avoid those establishments all together.

3) Biker bars and male strip clubs were off limits. They could inhabit female strip clubs if they so chose. However, Damon would require a text so he could join them. There was no way he was missing that.

4) They were to go no further than the next town over.

5) Bonnie was to stay the night at the boardinghouse. He was not going to deal with an irate father, because his daughter got a shitty fake ID and got pickled at some hole-in-the-wall bar that probably advertised Hepatitis A on the menu.

6) Bonnie was not allowed to do shots. Damon felt this one warranted repeating.

Elena mentally repeated Damon's list of rules, which were the cause of Bonnie's huffy state and Elena's barely contained laughter. Oh, tonight was going to be fun!

* * *

Three towns over, Bonnie was still complaining about Damon's high-handed ways. Elena could only sympathize as she had been on the receiving end plenty of times.

"Last time I checked, Damon was not my boyfriend or my daddy." Bonnie said as they stepped in line to be let into Grind, the only strip club in the county that offered a ladies night. "He _cannot_ tell me what to do!" She continued as she snapped a picture of the glossy poster showing male dancers with oiled pecs and abs.

Elena really didn't even want to go to a strip club. But because Damon had forbidden it, Bonnie just had to go. Elena gleefully realized they had already broken two of Damon's rules. She had laughed out right when Bonnie snapped a picture of the sign as they entered the small town of Tall Oaks. However, Elena was almost one-hundred percent certain that Bonnie would not be going to any biker bars.

Elena to her absolute delight was wrong. An hour later, after they ran out of tip money, Elena found herself pulling into the parking lot of the Spitting Snake. Bonnie snapped another picture.

"Are you going to take pictures all night?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I want Damon to realize that he cannot control me or rule my life."

"Bonnie, Damon cares about you. He is showing you in the only way he knows how."

"I know Damon cares about me. He's my friend. He just can't keep me in a box. Did you know that he had movers come in and pack my stuff while I was at the grocery store? He decided that I should live at the mansion and of course he took thinks into his own hands without consulting me!"

"Of course I remember. Stefan had to talk him into sending your things back home."

"Damon drives me crazy."

"That's nothing new. Besides, you do the same stuff to him." Elena reminded her.

"I do not!" Bonnie objected.

"Remember last month? When you thought Damon's date was an assassin hired by Rebekah to kill him? You barged into his room at a very _critical_ moment, and his date went running out of the house topless with her skirt bunched around her waist and no underwear. I thought Damon was going to murder you!"

"Hey! Not my fault! I got some bad intel! Her breasts were fake anyways." Bonnie muttered.

"You threatened to set her on fire!" Elena happily reminisced.

Bonnie chose not to comment and snapped a close up picture of the sign which contained a huge snake with its tongue hanging out. Elena shrugged and followed her friend into the bar.

To say they caused a commotion was an understatement. The music stopped and the bar became completely silent as the two beauties entered. Bonnie flipped her hair and walked straight to the bar as if the whole club wasn't looking at them. Elena couldn't have been more proud of her normally reserved friend. She followed Bonnie with her own hair flip.

Bonnie ordered two vodka sodas and four shots of tequila. Bonnie took a picture of the round of drinks and then had Elena take a video of her downing her two shots.

"Lick, swallow, suck, Damon." Bonnie said directly into the camera.

Elena almost fell off her stool. Bonnie had no idea how sexual she sounded. _Oh Damon, you are screwed. _

The bar played mostly classic rock with a small amount of current stuff thrown in. The girls danced to their hearts content and fended off plenty of suitors. There seemed to be an abundant amount of Bubbas' at the bar that night.

A couple more shots and drinks and Bonnie was drunk. She couldn't stop talking about Damon, but it was completely different than before. Bonnie didn't seem to notice especially considering her tone was still very angry.

"Why are his eyes so blue?" Bonnie demanded. She didn't seem to want an answer because she kept talking.

"And his body is just sinful. I accidentally walked in on him in the shower last week. Wowza."

Elena laughed. She had experienced all that Damon had to offer and it was definitely mind-blowing.

"I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this, but Lena, I think he is so beautiful that it hurts. And I hate him. I do, but then I don't." Bonnie slurred.

Elena was quite proud of herself, while it wasn't an all out admission of her feelings, Bonnie admitted that she doesn't hate Damon. In Elena's opinion it was a huge obstacle overcome.

As Elena was lost in her thoughts, Bonnie was talking to guy who was cute in that tattooed rocker kind of way. Elena heard him tell Bonnie his name was Taylor.

"Elena!" Bonnie said excitedly. "This is Taylor, he works at the tattoo shop across the street! He's going to open back up just for us!"

* * *

What felt like only seconds later, Elena found herself being dragged out of the bar and across the pavement into the glass front door of Branded Tattoo and Piercing. It was clean and sterile and Elena lost the need to vamp speed Bonnie ass right out of there. Bonnie was trying to talk Elena into a tattoo that said Stelena Forever. Elena vetoed the idea and chose a small swirly heart with the initials S & E strategically placed on her lower back. Bonnie clicked pictures while Taylor worked his magic.

Elena knew Bonnie was buzzed. And maybe it wasn't the best idea to agree when Bonnie demanded that Elena not look while she was getting tattooed. However, she did have Elena snap a picture just as Taylor made the first line of her tattoo which was on her hip.

Elena's eyes practically bulged out of her head when Bonnie showed her the finished product. In dark gently rolling cursive letters read Damon. Two thoughts came to mind. One, Bonnie was going to shit bricks when she sobered up. Two, if Damon ever sees that tattoo, he was going to sex Bonnie to within an inch of her life. She figured he would demand to see it once he looked at the photos of their nightly activities. Elena planned on taking Stefan and going on a weeks vacation the minute Damon saw that tattoo.

On the way home Bonnie made Elena stop at a 24 hour pharmacy to print out copies of their pictures. They made some impulse purchases while they waited for their order to process. They left the store wearing cheap feather boa's and huge sunglasses.

* * *

Half an hour later Elena and Bonnie entered the mansion and Bonnie headed straight to the bar and poured herself a shot of Damon's finest bourbon. She tossed it back and gave a little shudder, satisfied that she wouldn't be losing her buzz anytime soon. Stefan and Damon chose that moment to enter the room. Damon saw Bonnie take her shot and gave a slight frown before his trademark smirk fell into place.

"Well if it isn't Tweedle Drunk and Tweedle Drunker." He snarked, moving next to Bonnie and pouring him and Stefan a drink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Damon pulled on her pink feather boa and snorted. "What the hell is this?"

"Impulse purchases. Don't we look fabulous?" Elena laughed and pecked Stefan's cheek twirling her own purple boa.

"Adorable." Stefan said with a wink.

"Ridiculous." Damon said with scowl.

"Here Damon." Bonnie said with a huge sweet smile. "Take a look we documented our night just for you." Bonnie pressed play on her phone and handed it to Damon.

Damon's expression slowly began to turn furious as he realized Bonnie had blatantly disobeyed him. He was also pissed at his traitors body for responding to how sexy Bonnie was in her little video. He practically threw her phone at her when the short video stopped. With a smirk she handed him the pictures she took.

Stefan and Elena discreetly made their way out of the library as Damon quickly flipped through the three by five glossies. Sensing that the vampire and the witch were about to have it out, _again_. However, the two vampires had every intention of listening to the exchange.

"Why do you insist on blatantly disregarding everything I tell you?" Damon asked quietly.

"Because. I don't know if you realize this Damon, but you don't own me. I can do what I want!" Bonnie stressed.

"I want to keep you safe, Bonnie!" He bit out." And your wrong, little witch, you do belong to me. You always have."

"Are you crazy?" She asked incredibly.

"I must be." Damon murmured. "Tell me you don't feel something for me, and I will back off."

"I can't." Bonnie admitted.

A minute later Stefan and Elena heard a crash and what sounded like a groan and then a moan.

"Stefan." Elena whispered, sensing that there was about to be vampy-witchy sexy time all over the mansion.

"Yes Elena?" Stefan whispered back.

"He hasn't even seen the tattoo yet." She practically squealed.

"What?" Stefan asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Elena didn't bother to elaborate.

"Pack your bags. We're going on vacation."

The end

* * *

Reviews = love :)


	9. T

AN: Hey peeps! You guys asked and so you shall receive! Here is the sequel to S. Originally T was for Trapped, but now it is Tattoo. I'm hoping I can fit Trapped into another letter, but we will see :) This is short and I am posting it alone because I am totally not finisher with U or V. They will be coming soon! Also not Beta'd so sorry for any errors.

AN2: Also Ice Moon 14 submitted the 100th review for this story and as a result, she will get a one-shot written just for her (she provided the prompt, and I think it will be pretty good). This will be posted separately and hopefully soon. So please keep a look out.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to play with them and make them do crazy dirty things!

* * *

**Tattoo**

Damon Salvatore had Bonnie Bennett pinned to a random surface in his library. His mouth doing deliciously dirty things to hers, when they heard the door slam. The sound broke them out of their pleasure induced trance. Damon took the opportunity to take in Bonnie's intoxicating appearance. Her breath was coming in small pants her chest rising and falling. Her lips swollen from his kisses and her green eyes heavy with desire. She was everything he would ever want.

He was moving in for another kiss when the scent of something very faint and almost hidden under the scent of alcohol and sexual arousal caught his sense of smell. His nostrils flared and he inhaled. He realized it was blood, a wound in the process of healing.

"Bennett, did you hurt yourself?" He demanded.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I smell blood and antiseptic."

"Oh, I got a tattoo." She nonchalantly informed him. Hoping he wouldn't flip out.

"You actually got a fucking tattoo? Let me see it." He demanded moving away from her. An irritated tick in his jaw because he was realizing for the second time that night that she disobeyed him.

"No, and Elena got one too!" Bonnie tried to defend.

"I don't care about Elena, Stefan can deal with her. You on the other hand..."

"Newsflash Damon, I don't need to be dealt with!" Bonnie practically hissed.

"Well your behavior tonight states the exact opposite. I told you specifically no tattoo parlors. Now show me the goddamned tattoo, and it better not be a dragon!" He glared.

"Damon, if we were the last two people on earth, you would still never get to see this tattoo." Bonnie sneered and turned to leave the room. Damon's next words stopped her.

"Don't bet on it little bird. With the way you react to me, I'll be seeing that tattoo by tomorrow night." Damon arrogantly challenged her.

"In your dreams, vampire. I'm going to bed." With that she turned and left the room, but not before she set Damon's shoes on fire.

"Fuck! Bennett!" Damon yelled while patting out the flames with a throw blanket from the back of one of the chairs.

* * *

The next morning Bonnie woke to the delicious smell of breakfast. She had changed into a pair of cotton short shorts and a tank before bed and didn't bother to change. She did put her cell phone in one of the pockets. She had noticed Elena and Stefan were gone and she was hoping they might call. She made her way downstairs with bare feet and a loud hungry tummy.

Damon was piling food onto a plate when Bonnie entered the kitchen. He was wearing an apron and it was all Bonnie could do not to jump him right there. God, did he have to be so sexy all the time?

"Hey Witchy. I hope you're hungry." Damon said without turning to look at her.

"Starved." Bonnie awkwardly sat on one on the two bar stools, thinking of the kisses they shared the previous night.

Damon placed a plate of eggs, bacon and potatoes in from of her, and a separate plate with fluffy pancakes. He sat down next to her with a mug in his hand and watched as Bonnie dug in.

"This is so good." Bonnie moaned. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Damon raised his mug and took a sip, raising a sardonic eyebrow at her.

"Oh right." Bonnie said with a blush realizing that it was blood in his mug, not coffee. Damon seeing her blush reached over and snagged a piece of bacon from her plate and bit into it with a smile. Bonnie smiled back and finished her meal."

"Bonnie, about last night..." Damon began.

"Its no big deal. Lets just blame it on the alcohol." Bonnie interrupted before he could finish. Bonnie didn't want to forget it, but it was Damon and she was afraid he would hurt her.

"I think not, Bennett." Damon said and grabbed her, pressing his body to hers and capturing her mouth with his.

Bonnie responded immediately, wrapping her legs around his and plunging her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his. Damon's hands roamed down her body and when his fingers brushed against her tattoo she shivered and moaned into his mouth. It was as if her tattoo was connected to him. And Bonnie realized in that moment that she had been fighting a losing battle.

"Damon?"

"Yes."

"Don't hurt me." She whispered with trembling lips.

"Baby, I never could. You are all I will ever want." He whispered against her lips.

With a sigh of relief, Bonnie pulled away and looked at him for a moment. Damon looked at her expectantly and licked his lips as Bonnie slowly lowered her shorts revealing the new tattoo on her hip.

Damon gave a soft groan at the sight of his name gracefully inked into Bonnie's skin. He moved in front of her and fell to his knees. He softly pressed his lips to the tattoo.

"Mine." He whispered.

Bonnie shuddered at the possessiveness of his tone. She fell to her knees beside him. "Yours." She agreed.

They kissed and it was different from all the others. It was carnal and all-consuming. And it scared them both as much as it drew them in.

"I want you so bad, I haven't been able to think of anything else." Damon admitted.

"Then have me Damon. You are all I think about too. Being with anyone else is not even an option for me. Just you." Bonnie whispered softly, pressing light butterfly kisses wherever she could.

Damon pulled them both off the floor and sped them to his room. Neither one of them cared about foreplay. Months of wanting each other demanded completion. Bonnie was naked in seconds and an equally naked Damon was resting next her. His hand roamed gently over her tattoo and then to the apex of her thighs. His fingers gently spread her, finding her wet and ready for him. If possible he got even harder.

"I'm sorry love, I can't wait." He choked as he positioned himself between her thighs. He slowly entered her drenched opening. She was hot and tight and he clenched his teeth to keep from spilling his seed.

Damon was moving too slow for Bonnie and she thrust her hips embedding him fully inside of her.

"Please, Damon." She whimpered, begging him to help her create the friction both of their bodies were craving. Damon, happy to oblige, pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, groaning as Bonnie met his thrust with her own.

Their bodies moved in unison until Bonnie's first orgasm hit. Damon took her mouth in a hot, wet kiss as she screamed in pleasure. He moved her legs until they were resting on his shoulders allowing him to plunge deeper into her. Their movements became frenzied as he slammed into her. He brought Bonnie to her second orgasm. With one final thrust Damon joined her, letting himself release deep inside of her.

It took a while, but Bonnie eventually came back down to earth. Damon had moved them to their sides to face each other and he was circling her tattoo and placing hot little kisses along her neck and shoulder. Bonnie couldn't believe how sweet he was being to her. She never wanted him to stop.

"Wow. That was just...wow." Bonnie rasped softly.

"There is plenty more where that came from." Damon chuckled.

Bonnie was about to respond in the affirmative when her phone started ringing. They found it under Damon's bed and Bonnie quickly answered before it stopped ringing.

"Elena, hey. Where are you?" Bonnie asked a little breathlessly.

"Me and Stefan are on vacation for a week. You know, so you and uh Damon can hump all over the place." Elena laughed.

"Elena!" Bonnie squeaked. She then glared at Damon who was laughing at Elena's words. Stupid vampire hearing!

"Well, am I wrong?" Elena asked.

Bonnie bit her lip, and thought about how to respond. She eyed Damon who was now reclined on the bed in all his naked glory. A come hither look in his eyes. Bonnie shivered as a new wave of arousal hit her.

"Bonnie!" Elena practically whined waiting for confirmation.

"You better make it two weeks." Bonnie said and hung up the phone.

The End.

* * *

Reviews = Love :)


End file.
